Chuck vs The Echoes of her Footsteps
by AwesomeMJay
Summary: What happens when a mysterious agent joins Team Chuck? Then it is expanded more? Will the Team cope? There will be Charah... There will be violence... But most of all. There WILL be sporks.... And lots and lots of fluff. OMG! OMG! OMG! Updated again? :o
1. Coming out the closet

**Author's Notes: **Yeah my other story (Chuck vs the Pillow Fight) is still working and I'm going to try switch between the two and keep more darkness in this story. I'm sorry if it gets overly specific or a bit over-dramatic at parts. Maybe a little bitter... I'm just having a lot of trouble and I feel I need a way to release these feelings inside without having to verbally talk to someone and explain it to someone when it's already hard. So that's your warning and now you're probably worried...

* * *

**Chuck vs The Echoes of her Footsteps**

**Chapter One**

I remember the echoes of my footsteps filling the halls, my old, worn shoulder bag beating its way through the crowds as though it was part of a riot control. The stench of sweat and stale bread overpowered the weak detergent used to wash the wooden floor boards, really what was the point? They cleaned. And cleaned. And continued to clean but the next day it would look the same with unwanted food strewn over the corridor.

Screams of anguish filled my eardrums although I know it would always just be someone on the end of a tickle attack I liked to think that sometimes a test became too much and someone jumped out of the window. It is a simple way of thinking but it seems the only way that makes me feel remotely happy. These random scenarios that will never happen but would be incredibly funny if they did. Maybe I'm just a sadist.

I can see them staring at me. _Freak. _That's what they call me when they think I can't hear, there is so much they don't know about me yet they probe me for information to use as another piece of gossip. I'm in a group of friends, if you can even call them that. You tell them one thing and it spreads like wildfire between them until everyone knows, that's the problem with cliques. At time I wonder why I feel this way, so dejected almost as though I can never succeed or fit in.

Although no one would realise this inner turmoil that was bubbling beneath the surface, no one ever notices. Not that I expect them too. As long as I keep my fake smile plastered on my face no one will notice the difference, it's as though I'm a manikin just there for display. Although I'm being displayed I don't understand why, I'm not pretty enough to be there to boost their group's appearance. It's because the teachers see me as the good student, even though I want to be out of this hell hole as soon as I possibly can. When you're hanging with the 'good girl' or the 'swot' then no one will suspect anything bad from you because you're with the good girl.

They can't see what I see every day, they can't feel what I feel everyday. They can't see the tears I cry every day. They can never see, for they will never understand how it feels and why would they? They don't care and they _never _will, I might as well not even be here.

I broke down last week. It wasn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last but this time was different, it was in front of _them. _That's why they call me '_Freak'. _I was led to a teacher whom I was close to, she related to me but no one can fully understand. I've made my way through the crowd excusing myself from the presences of these friends who lie to get the latest gossip. I'm going to escape, to the place no one else goes. My sanctuary. It may not be much to anyone looking but to me it was my safe haven.

I crept through the corridors avoiding every creaking floorboard with extreme accuracy, most could see I was used to doing this. Entering through classrooms, carrying on through offices and going past windows away from the ever so prying eyes. Until I would eventually reach my destination. I let out a relieved sigh. I'm exhausted. Not physically but emotionally. I've held it in for so long and although I've been talked into going to see a counsellor about these feelings I know it won't help me because these people are all the same.

People see me and speak in hushed tones and every now and then one will summon the courage to ask me a question. The most recent one was about my emotional state of mind, the betrayal. It felt like a knife piercing my side and twisting violently.

"Are you mental?"

Mental. That's what they think, it's what they know. Although I deny it, they _know_ it's true, because they talk – it's the latest gossip. It doesn't matter what is true or not, all that matters is if it makes a good rumour to spread. All that matters here are your looks, and even then people always pick out every one of your faults. I'm not pretty. I have grey hair. I'm a psycho. I'm a tag along. I'm a freak. The latest one is the funniest for them. That I'm a lesbian. It's a lie. It's a rumour. It's because I don't want to be labelled a slut like the rest of them, I don't want to kiss any of these guys even if they ask. I don't like anyone here. I don't want to be judged. I refuse to give into the pier pressure.

I'm fifteen years old.

That automatically means I don't know anything, I'm a silly immature little girl like the rest of them. I'm whiter than white and I'm probably more intelligent or just as intelligent as you are yet you treat me like an animal. Throughout these fifteen years of life I've been given, I've learnt a lot. On the other hand I should be satisfied. Animals are kinder than humans. They can't hurt you with their words and they're the best listeners in the world, they wouldn't even tell anyone your secrets.

Yes an animal is better than a human, it has no sins. It does no wrong. Anything that is perceived as wrong that it does is not within the fault of the animal but the error of human ways. Tears are now streaming down my face and I can feel the mascara clump flowing down my face caught up in the waves. This is how I spend my break, in a closet enveloped in the darkness. The unknown. The thought is ironic to the fact that no one knows how much I'm really hurting inside, I suppose it's everything and it's nothing at once and that's the worst part.

I know I have three minutes left so I push the light switch and reapply my makeup so no one will notice that I've been crying... Again. Taking deep breaths I summon all my strength and reinforce the walls surrounding my heart and my ability to trust. Plastering the _fake _smile on my face once again. Then again, this is High School. What else should I expect? It's High School. It's always Drama.

One final breath as I call upon the courage to continue. I grasp the handle realising I'm giving up my five minutes of sanctuary and escape from reality. The bell disturbs my meditation as I realise it is that time again, when I go out into the pack of rabid wolves, but in reality I know that wolves are probably more forgiving. I'm sick of people telling me that everything is going to be alright and it's perfectly normal how I'm feeling. What would they know? What I'm feeling is anything but normal.

How can I be called normal? I'm _that _girl. The one who feels betrayed all the time, when she sees their faces remembering all they've done. I've been through three friendship groups, it may noy seem like much but each time when I open up they betray me. The first time I couldn't keep it together like I can now and I broke down in front of a crowd of people. Crying is sign of weakness. That was when I swore I never would do it again, I threw myself into other things. Art. Writing. Games. Anything to stop it hurting.

The second time I had given one of the girls a second chance and she betrayed me once again and it felt as though my world was caving in. I still don't know what I did wrong or why it happened, it just did and I realised at that moment I wasn't destined to have friends. I was and still am destined to be alone. Like a wolf. You know there is something wrong when you refer to yourself as an animal sometimes in your head. The third friendship group is where I lie. I've got one more year to survive here. Although I'm not sure if I can last that long.

It's the same routine every day. The only thing that changes each day is the intensity of the razor blades I call tears. There is a reason people are brought on the Earth like me I'm sure, maybe it's to make everyone else feel better than themselves. Knowing they'll always beat me in beauty or the amount of friends they have. It's intoxicating.

Have you ever walked in the halls at night and wondered if there was anyone else feeling the same as you? Because I have. But the thing is, no one could feel like this.

When I'm here I feel so small and my other place of refuge outside of school has even become tainted by this life. I'm meant to be meeting my demise in the form of one of the populars. I'll just take the beating. It's what I usually do, it's only physically pain along with the mental torture of their words. I'm used to it. My thoughts were invaded as I collapsed into one of the classroom chairs, I don't even need to think to be able to get here anymore. It's just all the same.

Now I need to listen to the chattering of the girl next to me for the next fourty seven minutes and fifty three seconds. Telling me that our teacher is looking fat, but deep down my mind is working in overdrive. I'm wondering why she is ranting about my teacher's weight pondering whether she can see her own weight, because honestly she has no excuse especially seeing as the teacher is half her size and she's pregnant. Maybe it's just my ability to keep my anger below the surface that restrains me telling her this but I can feel I'm gradually losing control.

My name is Megan Jessica Taylor. People call me _Freak. _Although I'd prefer a nickname that wasn't as insulting but it's ok. I wish that one day I could escape and leave this place, who knew that someone who seemed so happy on the inside could feel this way. I realised I had zoned out for two minutes and twenty eight seconds whilst the class was getting settled. After all I need to focus, English is my favourite lesson. I feel I can express myself in the words, although no one really picks up on the anguish behind the words, I'm good at it. It's probably the only thing I am good at.

At approximately thirty seven minutes and fifteen seconds a knock interrupted our lesson, we were writing about how to describe scenes. I'm in a high fliers set for English and some envy my talents when it comes to creativity, it makes me strive to do better. They can envy me for once, instead of me looking at their beauty and envying them. Maybe I'm a sadist.

I continued to write even though the class has turned wild as soon as the presence of authority has left the room, I was always taught to do as I was told. It's the best way. That way it's harder to disappoint someone or hurt their feelings by accident because you weren't told to do something. When the teacher came back into the room her persona had changed considerably and I could see she had paled considerably. Part of me wanted to reach out and ask if she would be ok and if there was anything I could do to help. The other thing I could see was suspicion. I _wanted _to reach out but I know I can't. My life is hard enough and if I do something this stupid it will just be another opportunity for my life to turn into more of a living hell than it already is.

A few seconds after my teacher's return a tall dark haired man wearing a black suit entered the room and stood approximately one metre from the doorway clearing his throat to get the class' attention. Eventually when the rest of my 'friends' had stopped gossiping about who had lost their virginity yesterday they focused their attention onto him. His presence gave the impression of a cool, collected and confident man who knew what he wanted as his eyes scanned the classroom expectantly. His deep voice echoed through the classroom.

"I'm looking for Megan Jessica Taylor."

I meekly raised my hand realising this means I must have made some sort of mistake. My heart felt as though it had stopped beating. I mustn't have done what I was told, or I wasn't performing to the best of my ability. Maybe they were here to remove my poor excuse of a life from this school. He gestured for me to follow him, obeying I quietly raised myself from my chair hoping my legs would support me even though they felt like jelly. I followed him out of the classroom and waited until he closed the door and began to speak quietly, almost softly.

"My name is Director John Marshall, I work for the CIA-"

I released an involuntary gasp realising the trouble I've been in is enough to warrant a visit from such an official member of the Central Intelligence Agency.

"I'm here to know if you're ready to leave this and come work for us. The transaction will be tough and you'll be given the alias Megan Jessica Davis, you will undergo a vigorous training regime to be put up to par-"

Realisation dawned on me. This was my lifeline. This was my way out, away from this life. Away from all those whom had hurt me.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent. Welcome to the CIA, _Agent Davis_. You must go back in there and pretend none of this has happened, act normal. An unmarked car will pick you up at seventeen hundred hours outside your residence. Tell no one. As of tomorrow Megan Jessica Taylor will be dead to this world. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

And with that the mysterious Director Marshall nodded and walked away soon followed by a number of men in suits, whom had been hidden, and were obviously protecting such an important man. I stood quietly for a second to gather my thoughts and walked into the room for the first time with a genuine smile on my face. For the first time in my life I would be free of this place. I was once sure there was a purpose for people like me in this world. I realise that there is a purpose that can only be filled by people like me. Because without people like me the world would suffer. People like me are here to protect the citizens of America from the ugly truths of life. People like me are here to serve and to live a life of secrecy. My name is Megan Jessica Davis, I work for the CIA. I _am _Agent Davis. If you're reading this you can call me MJay.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A bit different huh? Yes Chuck will come into this at some point but I'm just showing background on a new character I'm integrating into the story. Hope you like it! Please review!


	2. WhoresInTraining

**Author's Notes: **Dark much? Ok so I'm hoping to introduce Chuck characters and such in the next chapter. The interactions with Chuck and the gang later in the story will be more light hearted, the flash backs will possible be dark but other than that hopefully it'll be better :P

**Chapter Two**

It had been two years since I was recruited for the CIA and truth be told I never looked back, I can still feel the rush of hope of escaping my previous life, which in all honesty now when I think I realise it didn't ever belong to me. I can remember when I was told the cover story, when I heard the news and when I read the papers. The cover story was totally plausible looking at my past history, I hoped that my suffering would somehow benefit someone before it was too late for them or that they would change their ways. Deep down I always knew it would never happen. Teen Commits Suicide. I remember the title, I remember the article but how could I forget? The images of 'friends' pretending to cry. I knew they were faking that just as always.

It turns out the exams were postponed for one month because of _her_ death. Megan Jessica Taylor has died that fateful day two years ago, never to be seen or heard from again. Scars where knives and razorblades once ripped through the surfaces of my skin had faded like an untold story, but the emotional wounds were still raw but the farm had helped. They taught me everything. Including how to keep my barriers effective and close off any pain from that girl's life which I know is not mine anymore. I'm a hero. Deep down I know this, but what type of person would do the things I've done? There is a reason a spy comes from a broken home.

It's always those rich pretty girls who live that dream life everyone wants, they never become like us. They are just plastic. Breakable. Not like us. We do what needs to be done so other people can lead the life they call the _American Dream_. We do what we do so that little boy is allowed to go to his soccer match or that little girl can dance beautifully in a recital. _We _make sacrifices. What is the American Dream anyway? Most people who put the front of a perfect family are the people with the worst lives yet they pretend. Everyone masks their emotions with a smile, the most deadly person you come across is the one who pretends to be your friend. They smile at you and wave at you. They are the root of your downfall.

Cheating husbands. Cheating wives. Children taking drugs. That's the American Dream, the white picket fence that you had to nag your husband to paint and buy for you. That wife who says she's having tea with her girlfriends when really she's going at it with your best friend who is also married with children. The children taking bad examples by swearing, smoking and drinking. Teachers educating them on sex giving them ideas and showing them lessons in life that should be told in much later life. If this is the American dream I wouldn't like to see the American nightmare. People will always disappoint you.

I'll admit I've done things. Things that I vowed I would never do. I did it in the name of my country and although it occasionally makes me feel dirty it prevented bad men doing bad things. I remember being taught Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel but in the academy we call it Seduction school. I remember the first time I entered the class, we were separated into two groups, the girls and the guys. Simple enough. The final test would be to seduce another agent from the class to test our ability to get information out of their mark. Needless to say many agents were disposed of during the process due to the amount of information leaked so easily.

Although when I entered those dark redwood doors leading to the hall where we would learn how to seduce our mark it felt as though high school was back. As usual, I'm the _nerd._ That _freak. _Everyone in here is so beautiful, so elegant... So unlike me. With permanent sneers set on their finely sculpted faces. Typical. Start of my new life begins like this. However I made friends fast enough with them all and came to realise what was beneath the makeup and the sneers. They all came from troubled backgrounds and they all were able to open up to me but I still was unable to trust them with anything remotely real. What would I tell them? That every day I wish I wasn't here? I'd be the freak again.

Our mentor was Agent Clarkson, she was apparently a legend when it came to spy work but I was still unsure. The first briefing, lesson, session or whatever you would want to call it was mainly defining body language of lust and the traits to tell if someone was indeed in love with you or was filled with lust. I wondered if people were taught this before they were married. Obviously not. I was taken under the wing of many due to my age, the other girls were in their late teens which made me the baby of the class. I was basically taught that any part of my body was available for the mark's fingertips which made me visibly shiver. A terrorist touching _my_ body. I was told how to use my body as a weapon.

I remember the class when all the other girls were taking notes I sat and watched Agent Clarkson work and lecture us about men and even women. She had asked me about a quarter of the way through the session why I wasn't taking notes to which I simply replied that I'm taking notes mentally. She gave me a questioning glance as if to wonder what was going through my head so I simply shrugged my shoulders and twirled my pencil around my fingers continuously waiting for her to continue. It was thirty eight minutes and fifty three seconds into the lesson when I was unable to contain myself any longer interrupting the seasoned super spy.

"Whore."

She had an indignant look on her face as I said it as though she'd misheard it.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're basically teaching us how to be a whore, a slut or a slapper."

The girls' faces around me became riddled with shock, embarrassment and humour. I guessed they didn't know whether to be shocked at my outburst or downright embarrassed I'd basically said they were whores-in-training. _WIT _for short. Humour was probably the best option.

"The choice we make to protect something bigger than ourselves is the right choice. As hard as that may be for you to remember sometimes-"

"No I know if is the correct choice but that is in all honesty what you want us to do, correct me if I'm wrong."

"To some effect, yes. If that's a problem then you're not meant for the CIA."

Clarkson smirked at the front of the class for the first time at this point, I wasn't sure why. I would have thought it would be a normal question, or maybe she wasn't used to being questioned by lower agents. Needless to say almost immediately after her sentence had been delivered half the class left the classroom, I'm guessing that was relatively normal too. If it wasn't I'm sure the CIA wouldn't be happy with me chasing away their newbies. Although I shouldn't be grinning about the departure of half the class I couldn't help it and was unable to contain a giggle. Soon after the entire class had turned to look at me proceeding to join in until a roar of laughter could be heard throughout the entire training grounds. Who knew seduction would be so funny?

However the joy was short lived, it happened seventy one minutes sixteen seconds into the WIT lesson. A loud claxon echoed through the halls warning us of the imminent danger that lay ahead, this is what happens when you join the CIA I thought to myself. The alarm continued to drone putting Agent Clarkson on high alert in case anything was to happen. She was so calm. The picture of serene, her neat blonde bob stayed perfectly in place and her expression had become emotionless anticipating a fight. I watched as she analysed the situation with extreme care. But what would become of us? The Recruits.

FUCLRUM. It's what I learnt they were called, it was my second day into the training schedule when I learnt about this rouge group. It was through word of mouth when I had heard two agents passing through whispering about them, an extension of _The Ring_. Naturally I wanted to find out more, women's intuition I'd say. I knew there was something about them and I knew I'd need to use this against them at some point, I'd broken into the CIA server. Granted it had taken longer than I had anticipated but within the space of a few hours I had learnt about the FULCRUM threat and some of the things they had done. Their infiltration of the government had escalated dramatically over the years but I could find little on The Ring.

The other girls in the room had broken into panic as they nervously chattered amongst themselves recounting their fondest memories as though they would die within minutes. Which is a perfectly plausible thing to happen in these circumstances. But why would a terrorist organisation break into a CIA academy? The answer was obvious. New recruits. FULCRUM needs more agents to be able to carry on and fulfil their goals. They were kidnapping untrained candidates because it would be easier to mould them into their beliefs and change their views. The criminal masterminds. Clarkson began to try calming the situation by reasoning with them in a motherly tone followed by a military style order but none of her approaches were working. All her attempts had made the girls more anxious and I knew I needed to try and help.

"Gee, I've never seen people so nervous about a practice test..."

I exclaimed loudly as though I knew something that they didn't about this alarm, which in a way I did but that information wasn't pertinent at the time. The chatter began to die down and was replaced to assurance they knew it was a practice test and they were just pretending to be worried. Clarkson was visibly relieved to have the girls calmed and had begun to bark instructions to them. She never saw him coming.

He moved with such agile through the heavy wooden doors that I had once walked through, it made me feel sick that I had shared a doorway with a _terrorist._ She couldn't see him because he was behind her and she was focused on getting the class to safety. He'd trained his firearm on Clarkson, I wasn't sure what type of gun it was some kind of machine gun possibly? But it didn't matter. She was going to die protecting us and we'd be taken from the CIA to a terrorist group. I couldn't let it happen, I _had _to stop him. So I made a split second decision.

I picked up the nearest item to me throwing it quickly praying that it would hit the target and throw him off guard long enough for Clarkson to secure him. Who ever knew a pencil could be so deadly? I never even knew I could throw with that precision until it happened and I knew what I'd done. Everyone saw. She saw and realised what I'd done and what was going to happen. What I was capable of. She was grasping onto her Colt that she'd pulled from her waistband and trained on the target expertly. But the target was down, the pencil protruded from his throat piercing through his trachea and oesophagus. I killed him. How did I do that? I'm a murderer.

"MJay?"

It was more of a question. A question of who I was. Quite frankly I have no idea who I am all I know is that I just killed that man. It felt as though I had just lost part of myself with him, the sinking feeling began to take over my body as the chattering had turned to a deathly silence. Clarkson had called out to me again as I stared at his body transfixed of what I'd done. There wasn't enough time to lull over what had happened as more rogue agents had began to pour into the room surrounding us as Clarkson began to fight with each one dropping them one by one.

They'd began to rush in through both of the two entrances till about ten surrounded the class, with Clarkson fighting against half, the others began to lead the girls out. I realised what I had to do although I was unsure of how to do it, I realised it was just like a game of dodge ball except using pencils instead. I hit the first two targets before they even knew what had happened but when they realised what I'd done to their agents they began to come at me so I threw more stationary at them until there was only two more targets left. I frantically tried to grasp another sharp item but I couldn't find one and now they were moving towards me with their guns watching my every movement.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do, how to deal with this and how to come out of this alive. Well I guess everyone has to die sometime. How morbid. They were rapidly edging closer as I stood still, rooted to the spot trying to determine my next move, now within a metre of me I decided what I would do. Grasping the nearest chair I began to throw them aimlessly hoping to deter the agents. I began propelling my body forward slamming the iron legs into one of agent's torso until he crumbled to the floor breaking the chair.

Now I was in a cleared area of the hall, no chairs, no pencils or sharp objects in sight, I was utterly helpless now. The running total of my kills so far? Five. He was going to take me away but I refused to give up without a fight and began pounding his chest and face with my fists just like they teach you in self defence in gym. I even lifted my knee to his produce section hoping he wasn't wearing a cup, and I was thankful that he wasn't. Once he has become conscious of my attack he began to fight back forcing me to the ground as I rolled out of his grasp. Bang. It was all I heard as his body landed with a dull thump next to me. I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I was safe.

My first kill wouldn't be my last, I had come to terms with this on that faithful day when I began my new mission to become the best agent the CIA has ever seen.

Starting a new mission is kind of like starting a new school. One filled with new faces you have to convince to trust you, that new teacher you learn to hate and a new goal to succeed. Yes, starting a new mission is the start of a new life. My immediate thought as I pushed through the doors of the large frozen yoghurt shop appropriately named Orange Orange. A new mission. A new life. At least we're in LA... I was feeling a little pasty.

**Author's Notes: **So I've finally brought some LA Orange Orange into this! There _will _be flashbacks, there _will_ be quips, there _will _be romance and there _will _be frozen yoghurt. So review!


	3. Phantom Topping Stealer

**Author's Notes: **You know what's sad? My review count... It's really sad. It feels naked, like cheese. If you don't want cheese to go off you make it clothed, so put clothes on my story then it won't go off! Magic, huh? Hopefully this is lighter and you like it, there will be darkness... And cookies – in exchange for reviews.

**Chapter Three**

The sun shined brightly on the canopies of the frozen yoghurt shop inappropriately named by some CIA pervert as the Orange Orange. The blue decor was refreshing in the BuyMore Plaza however the citizens of LA didn't seem to agree as the shop was empty. It probably had something to do with the closed sign on the door which signalled either a mission or a briefing with the General. Probably the latter. The team needs to be unaware of my arrival, I subconsciously reminded myself for the fiftieth time, remain inconspicuous as you break into the Orange Orange and go into their freezer to steal their toppings...

The warm rays made my dark brown curls gleam whilst making my highlights of pink, blonde and blue more noticeable. I began to pull the Pink Mobile into a parking space in front of the Orange Orange where I could keep an eye on her. My new hot pink Peugeot 9009 is serving me well especially after what happened to the TT... But that's not a necessary venture at this point. I'm sure the agents are not suspecting my arrival so if I have the element of surprise.

The team here is pretty standard and their mission reports need to be tightened but other than that their performance is acceptable. I'm sure that with my presence the team will boost their performance considerably, although I'm still slightly annoyed about being unable to go on solo missions. I know I can be a team player but it's easier when you only look out for yourself and people can't disappoint you when you're alone. _Trust_. There is no such thing in this world.

I stared at the looming entrance to the OO and allowed my gaze to linger for an extra second – a new mission with a group is always like starting a new school. Except this time my demeanour must be inviting but protective for they will never be able to know any truth about me. Even though I've researched the entire team and their surrounding crew and I know their quirks and weaknesses - they can never be allowed to know anything real about me.

I often wonder why General Beckman put me on this assignment, everyone needs to report to her now as the new director for the CIA hasn't been chosen yet. Why did she pick me? Their performance has been satisfactory and my methods, although they give results, are not the most traditional. She knows that I will refuse to give up any of my team mate's mistakes. So why would she choose me? Hopefully my visit will be a quick one and I can get back into the field full time, as much as I am a social butterfly I don't like to be tied down here. The mission details here are secret as to why I have came but I know the asset well and know he is the intersect.

Sarah Walker is meant to be one of the top agents and apparently she is somewhat compromised with the asset. Although I am slightly disappointed I see this is not affecting any of the missions so it won't be a problem. Sarah Walker was referred to somewhat a legend at the farm, well until I knocked her out of the charts, but that's beside the point. Everyone knows me as MJay – no last name, no location or any other detail, I am Agent Davis but I'm really MJay as anyone who knows me will tell you. My code name is and will always be G-Girl short for Golden Girl. I am the CIA's secret weapon, the resistance if you are in a Terminator mood.

I have worked in the top unit in the CIA unknown to other normal spies, we are known as Phantoms, there is only me left now. One out of three who survived after these two years. I am the only Phantom in the world, although I didn't have much contact with the others I only knew them as Bravo and Charlie. I was not meant to have their identities but I'm not a Phantom for no reason and discovered that Bravo was known as Taylor Knight and Charlie was known as Marcus Flint. I went to their funerals – in secret of course. They called me MJay but in cases where dire assistance was required they used my code name – they weren't meant to be lost in this war. But they are not the only ones lost.

I realized that my trail of thought had disrupted my primary mission to infiltrate _Castle_ base located underneath the OO. I already have a slip route in but for today I think I might as well just walk through the front doors – this type of spy work is overrated anyway. I pulled out my Blackberry 9000, which was also pink. The CIA did have advantages especially on new missions that would usually consist of deep cover, new car and a new Blackberry. Only the best. I accessed the Castle feeds remotely just to make sure the two and a half agents were in there. I decided that Bartowski was only half an agent currently until he is able to harness his abilities and use them in situations – part of which I will help him as I hope Agent Walker will too.

I looped the feed with the few seconds of surveillance I had to just viewed on my Blackberry and made my way towards the entrance disabling the alarms with a click of a button. Luckily the CIA had been sloppy and used some old codes when designing the system so I was able to hack in through a side door. I wondered what Walker and Casey would act like when I walked into the Castle, I'm guessing Casey would just act gruff and complain about me being a CIA skirt rather than looking at my service record to see that I'd done more for this country than himself. Walker would probably retract into her shell and act guarded for the first few days whilst she assesses me. Bartowski will probably just see this as another baby sitter and may act a tiny bit resentful to the team dynamic being changed. He may also see this as another attempt to remove Agent Walker. I must tread carefully...

It took a mere second to pick the lock and walk in to the Orange Orange, I reminded to lock the door after me seeing as it would be unprofessional not to. The counter seemed impeccable probably due to the amount of vigorous washing it received daily – boredom must be hard to overcome here. I walked around the counter picking up a yoghurt tub and filling it to the brim with lemon yoghurt. Tasty. Toppings. Mmmm. What to have? Oh I might as well have most of the toppings. Taking heaped spoonfuls of jelly babies, chocolate chips, cookie pieces and anything else I could find as I made my way into the freezer happily enjoying my yoghurt.

Ok I'm in a freezer, where the secret entrance to Castle is visible. Now there will need to be a trigger to get into the base and open up the panel to allow access so it has to be quick to get to and near the entrance so that out rules the piles of frozen yoghurt behind me and the lamp over in that corner. The only thing really near the entrance is the lamp type thing on the wall – I'm not sure what it's meant to be but it doesn't look like its purpose would be anything more than a strange decoration... For a freezer. The CIA is getting sloppy. Or is it the NSA's influence?

I jiggled the decorative lamp for a second on the wall until it moved and showed an entry panel requiring my iris for identification.

"Bingo."

I smiled to myself as I waited for the retinal scan to finish and confirm my identity, it only took a few seconds until my access was granted and I was given permission to enter Castle base. I needed to act quickly before the two and a half agents realised the doors were opening for my entry. The briefing with the General would begin in two minutes so I'd probably be able to finish my frozen yoghurt in time. I walked through the metal doors of Castle and began my descent down the stairs scooping mouthfuls of lemon flavoured yoghurt generously in my mouth.

Casey and Sarah had trained their guns on me and were asking for identification, I thought it best to ignore their raised weapons and smile was them waving my hand currently equipped with a spoon.

"Identify yourself."

The gruff man spoke first, although I'm disappointed they didn't just try and shoot first. I managed to suppress a giggle whilst the asset skulked behind his handlers, well not all of them seeing as I am currently being threatened with guns by the other two handlers. Why haven't the agents shot yet? Or at least tranquilized me? This is annoying. I thought I'd be able to have a bit of fun at least. Seeing as they wouldn't shoot I chose to wander across the room while their guns still trained on me demanding for me to identify myself and why I was here.

And these are meant to be some of the CIA and NSA's best? Amateurs.

I relaxed into one of the black leather chairs next to the glass table used to plan any attacks waiting for the briefing with the General to commence, and I wasn't disappointed when the screen flickered to life catching the other Agents off guard and causing the asset to cower more. She looked overall confused about the situation, she probably wondered why I'd arrived a day earlier than I was supposed to – the element of surprise.

"How did you get in here?"

The other agents stared at the General in disbelief as they kept their guns trained steadily on me until she gestured them to hold their fire as I rummaged through my jacket pocket looking for the necessary tool that helped me require access. Eureka! Pulling out a small powerball I bounced it on the floor once amplifying it's use and displaying it's design of the human eyeball on the outer.

"Well I used this."

Gesturing towards the small, bouncy eyeball.

"And what is this little invention?"

"Well GB, I like to call it a joke..."

Did the General just smile? Really? Smile. I thought she only had one mode and one facial expression like a robot, angry and daring. That's what her face is. It doesn't smile. Come on FLASH! That must be an imposter – it can't be the General. Who is this girl? Why is she here? Oh my god, she's Sarah's replacement! How could I be so stupid to think that us going on the run would have no repercussions. She didn't believe our stupid made up lie. Stupid.

Wait maybe it's just a new member of the team? Great now I have to deal with another Forrest. The General just grinned? She never smiles. She must have a personal connection – and she called her 'GB' how disrespectful to her... I would never be able to call a superior a pet name like that. Maybe she has a higher ranking than the General? I can't even be that insubordinate in my head.

Ugh. Another CIA skirt.

"I see your journey was pleasant, and early."

"Well you know, I only had to tie up a few loose ends,"

"I see. Team Bartowski."

The team that appeared riveted to the spot whilst our usual exchange occurred stood to attention pushing their weapons back in their holsters. They stood to attention quickly and acknowledged her response.

"Ma'am."

"General."

"Diane... Owww... General."

The chuckle that escaped my lips did not go unnoticed and neither did Casey's foot connecting with Bartowski's toes when he tried to address the General with her first name. I think this mission may be a bit more fun than I had anticipated but hopefully I won't be tied here for long. I mentally remind myself that I must not trust these two and a half agents and ensure that they never know about Ohio. No one can ever know. Before I begin to reminisce about my past mission I am brought back to the attention of GB. Hey who knew this chair was a swivel chair? I swung around playfully before putting my feet on the glass table in front of me grinning sheepishly over my childish actions – it was _so_ worth it.

"MJay will be joining Team Bartowski on a permanent basis and yes she does know about the intersect and has also viewed surveillance on the entire team-"

"Yada, yada, yada and my methods are not always approved but they bring results. She will be placed as a homeless young girl who is pulled under the wing of Colonel Casey after he finds her in a street living in a box begging for money..."

I turned so I was able to watch the Colonel's reaction as I said this cover story and watch it turn from pure shock, to horror, to sickness, then to anger then back to his normal expression. I monitored the other's expressions too and watched the asset's go to pure joy and Walker's go to a mocking expression.

"Awwww, Casey you get to be a Good Samaritan."

"Can it Bartowski before I-"

I erupted in laughter for a moment scooping a mouthful on lemon yoghurt into my mouth turning to the Colonel showing the mischievous glint in my eyes. Although he didn't seem to pick up GB announced over the quarrel between Casey and Bartowski.

"Had your fun MJay?"

"Not entirely but it's a start, please continue."

Realisation dawned on the Casey and his facial expression showed relief until it turned back to its stoic form as the asset's changed to an 'I can't believe you fell for that' expression as did Walkers.

"MJay will live with Agent Walker under the cover of being her sister, MJay will be housed in the apartment next to Agent Walker's. She will also take a job in the Orange Orange as a cover although she will still use her usual cover of Megan Jessica Davis. The surname differentiation can be blamed upon MJay living with foster parents after her biological parents died in a car crash."

"So my cover now means I'm an orphan?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

She smiled at MJay once again which received yet another puzzled look from the asset.

"Are there any questions?"

Before anyone could answer the General had terminated the conference leaving one thing on all of the occupant's minds...

"One day someone will have a question but she always closes the feed so they'll never get the answer..."

I mentioned nonchalantly

"See!"

The asset jumped up and down gesturing wildly towards me, it could be considered to be some sort of primitive mating ritual but I knew from surveillance he was in love with Walker. Plus he was way too old for me. Introductions soon began after the two handlers had given the asset a confused look.

"Sarah Walker, CIA."

"John Casey, NSA."

"Chuck Bartowski, Nerd."

I grinned at the two and a half agents, and thought it was about time to actually introduce myself rather than allowing GB to do it for me.

"MJay."

**Author's Notes: **Basically that's the first meeting of MJay and the Team Bartowski. There will be more in the next chapter of the initial thoughts of each member of Team Bartowski and hopefully a lot of randomness and angst. I couldn't help but introduce some of the randomness. Hope you like? So REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. I mean it...

Oh and the cookies are virtual...


	4. Wake Up Calls

**Author's Notes: **Ok so here's another chapter! I'm loving the reviews people... I think if we all work together we can make that review count up to at least twenty! And I'm listening to some extremely sad songs so don't blame me if it's a bit raw :P

__

**Chapter Four**

A bead of sweat trickled down my face as I tried to overcome my inner turmoil, I held up my gun in a ready position prepared to fire if any agents came near. I'm here alone. I shouldn't be alone but I gave up my partner's position- this was my fault entirely. It was my incompetence had lead to her capture as I fumbled nervously with my weapon. I'd excelled in the farm and in training simply because it was the only thing I had in this life – I practiced in my spare time to leave the farm in little over two months. I need to fulfil my purpose, I can feel their abuse niggling me in my sub conscious.

Realising the only way I could save her was to harness my abilities and lock away my emotions I continued my journey through the various twists of the building. I must remain in my Agent mode. Slipping in and out of corridors as I moved almost like a ghost hoping that they would not discover me. My partner was last located near the north east side of the building on the first floor, I must find her and assist her in escape. How could I have been so stupid?

Using all my will power I ran through the building at a terrifying speed. I didn't care who could hear me, I was coming to rescue my partner with their restraint or without, we would walk out of this together. I jumped up the stairs hastily becoming out of breath as I did, I never really was one for psychical and I still can't seem to last long without losing my breath. But it didn't matter, I _had _to get there.

I was edging nearer now and controlled my panting to a steadier intake of breath trying to stay as silent as possible. I could still remember how my partner was captured, we were using radios instead of a wire because the radio waves would be less noticeable and would not interfere with enemy communications. I'd programmed the radios to the wrong sound capacity when switching the controls to allow us to communicate freely, they were supposed to be silent and give indication when the other needed confirmation. I clicked for confirmation once but after I didn't receive a reply I thought it would mean that she was safe, so I talked. The settings were wrong and instead of silent I'd accidentally switched them to the primary function to output my voice.

"_S-Girl this is G-Girl the south is clear, I'm heading to you now."_

I heard the radio go to noise for a few moments until I heard another voice, although this was not my partner's. This was our third mission together but we'd spent time together with the farm before then. She was graduating after her year of training when I was training still. When I left the farm early we were partnered together. A hoarse male voice came over the radio.

"_Agent Davis. I have with me Agent Walford, bring the chip to me now or she will die. This will be your only warning."_

I had taken a sharp intake of breath as I clutched onto the intel chip I had hung loosely around my neck. I knew what I had to do. That was when I began to make my way to where Agent Walford was being held. I dumped my radio as I ran allowing the pieces to shatter against the floor, it was my fault. The incompetence. How could I be so stupid?

I scanned for possible escape routes as I closed in on where they were holding my partner, her time was running out as I hid behind a bunch of old filing cabinets. I pulled out my gun prepared to kill all the hostiles, hopefully my partner would help me out. Bethany Walford was a god sent, especially when it came to hand to hand combat, she mentored me in many aspects of it to help me focus more and improve my skills. She was always the physical one out of us, whereas I was more of the nerdy one who hacked into the computer systems. She pushed me to do better.

I grasped the Colt so tightly that my knuckles had gone white. I've known Beth for five months now, our other two missions were longer where as this one was meant to be a simple in and out job. I saw some of the rogue agents move from where she was stood and realized this was my chance as I spun beginning to unload clips at an incredibly high speed. Beth, noticing this was her queue, delivered a round house to the main member quickly pulling away and skulking behind any near desks and boxes whilst the fire-fight continued.

Bullets impacted the filing cabinet making loud crashes behind me as I made my way towards the remaining targets. The ammunition tore through their skin as I released round after round consistently, I began to hold my fire as I surveyed where the remaining hostiles were. Their presence was made behind me as I pulled out my Glock releasing a round quickly into them without turning as I polished off the remaining rogue agent.

I sighed, relieved that nothing bad had happened through my mistake and mentally scolding myself – I think I need another lesson on psychical from Beth. I turned to walk back towards the entrance hoping that my partner would meet me there.

There she lay.

A pool of blood surrounded her limp body as the thick liquid began to soak through her combat gear, her blonde locks now covered in the blood. I rushed over to her pulling her lifeless body onto my lap, begging that she may still possibly be able to recover – although I knew it wouldn't be possible.

I heard shouting, it was getting louder and coming towards me. I sat with her. Hoping that somehow she would jump up and pretend it was just some practical joke like she usually did, but it never came. Her inert eyes were frozen showing such pain and suffering, but most of all - betrayal. Their calls had become louder barking out orders as they ran towards me through the hallways as I sat in the puddle of red goo belonging to my former partner. I _killed _her. My own partner.

I let out a strangled breath as I mentally cursed myself. I wheezed continuously trying to catch my breath and hoping that the tears would stop falling as her lifeless body lay in my arms, I pressurized the wounds where blood had once gushed out trying to wake her. I knew it was useless. I couldn't leave her here.

I see a man. He knows my name, and he knows Beth's too. He calls to me. Tells me to come with him and everything would be OK. Gesturing to me wildly as I lay still cradling her body.

"Davis! We _have _to go"

No. I _have _to stay – I can't leave her. I mentally noted to myself unable to voice any of my thoughts to the man - who I hoped was an agent. Gun shots echoed through the halls as the bullets ricocheted near me, I prayed one of them would hit me and end this. I'm a killer. I killed the one person who looked out for me. I let out another sob.

Suddenly I felt masculine arms surround my body and tug me away from her, I grapple onto her body as though my life depended on it.

"No."

"We _need _to go!"

"I CAN'T LEAVE HER!"

I felt the bullet pierce my shoulder where I held her body with my arm wrestling her body to the floor trying to protect her. I let out an involuntary scream as it passed through the soft tissue and through my back. I cried more, not because of the psychical pain but for her. I could feel his arms pull me away from her as he ordered I come with him. Dragging me away from her as he released his own clips of his Colt.

"NO!"

I screamed for her as he pulled me away returning their fire.

"BETH!"

My torso jerked forward throwing one of the three knives concealed under my pillow at the occupant in front of me, impaling her to the wall by her clothing. It took me a few seconds to gain composure as she pulled out the knife from her blue top twisting it in her fingers curiously. It was then when I'd noticed the red liquid that haunted my dreams seeping through the arm of the shirt.

"Remind me never to wake you again..."

"Oh my god. You're bleeding!"

Blonde hair swept over the wound allowing some to seep through onto the strands, I felt my stomach turn uncomfortably. I rush towards her fussing uncontrollably allowing my instinct to take over as I order her to sit down until she shushes me calmly. The tears are still streaming down my face as she grasps my shoulders for a second displaying her blood soaked hair that is covering the wound on her shoulder. I subconsciously reach to my own shoulder where the bullet had impaled me those many months ago.

My stomach violently twists into a knot until I feel my undigested food begin to make its way up my throat. I ran quickly until I was in the bathroom on the cool tiles. It wasn't the first time I'd been sick after this nightmare but the visual reminders were enough to remind me to keep my charade and my distance. She held up my hair as I gagged until I couldn't continue anymore, my stomach muscles ached from retching as I put my head on the cool ceramic seat. It was disgusting and infested with germs but I didn't care. I just needed the cold feeling to my forehead that had been burning up rapidly. I felt exhausted as I did each night after this nightmare.

I tears had dried on my face and the only reminders of the nightmare were through my disturbed, empty eyes. The sleep was plastered all over my face even though I'd left straight away after introductions at Castle. I couldn't allow myself to begin to think of my team mates as friends - it's how people get killed in this agency.

"You gunna tell me what that was about?"

I shrugged my shoulders at the blonde's question, willing myself not to look towards the cut where I'd impaled her.

"All agents have bad dreams."

"That wasn't just a bad dream, you were screaming someone's name. Beth? And you were crying in your sleep – that's not what a normal agent would ever-"

"Agent Walker..."

"Sarah. I told you to call me Sarah."

"Ok then – Sarah, it was _just _a dream."

"About what?"

I pushed past Sarah and made my way back towards the bedroom throwing myself face first onto the bed and burying my face into the pillow.

"MJay-"

No reply.

"MJay."

I still refused to answer any more of her probing questions.

"Davis."

Another cruel reminder of Ohio swept over me, the very last time someone had called me Davis – ever since then everyone just knows me as MJay. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask of this perfect facade but with each smile I hide a hidden storm and turmoil within myself.

"MJay. I told you to call me MJay."

I raised my head and corrected her, although she gave me a puzzled look as I just repeated how she'd spoken to me a moment ago. My eyes portrayed her not to venture further into this as a warning but she was seemingly oblivious to this message.

"What was the dream about?"

"Just a failed mission, now _please _drop it."

I hoped she would see my pleading and stop this interrogation. It was like the Spanish inquisition. Most of all I hoped she wouldn't point out that my record is perfect and shows no failed missions, although the actual retrieving of the intel was a success overall it was a failure. We lost Beth. That made the mission a only record of Ohio that is available as far as I know has been destroyed, only I and the Agent that pulled me out of there really know what happened that day as most of it was removed from the reports. Noting my stance she decided it best to not venture further.

"Ok. I'm going to go and put a couple of stitches in my arm and get ready for work. You should too... Well not the stitches part."

"I can do the stitches."

"No, it's fine. Just get ready for your first day, we can get breakfast on the way-"

I gave Sarah a small smile silently thanking her for not questioning me further on my reoccurring nightmare.

"Chocolate croissants sound good?"

"Yeah, awesome."

My first night in the hotel was an experience, I know that this team will have my back especially Wa-Sarah. I mentally reminded myself of her name. She sort of reminds me of Beth which in some ways isn't a bad thing but it still feels as though my old wounds are being opened once again. I shouldn't consider her to be anything like Beth - she was a friend and Sarah can not become my friend. It's like people always say to me. Everyone who gets close to me dies. If you were one of them you should run as far as you can. It may be harder to keep my feelings concealed throughout this mission – it will be a challenge. At least now I know why I was assigned here.

__

**Author's Notes:** Hope you like this chapter! I want reviews please! Hope this gives insight into the front that MJay is putting up :P Next chapter will probably contain the first Chuck/MJay interaction and hopefully a few surprises. Chuck needs a new job in the BuyMore Plaza where the Orange Orange is near! We need suggestions. Although I have ideas I'd like your input too! Hope you liked and remember. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Lunatics from Mercury

**Author's Notes: **So another chapter – it appears I'm on a roll with this story... Is that a good thing? So hopefully there will be a few surprises in store either in this chapter or in a later chapter! So I hope you review again! We got to twenty :D Mistakes are my own.

__

**Chapter Five**

The cotton fabric swept across my skin as I pulled the light blue jacket over my torso and my bare arms. The Orange Orange tank top was surprisingly revealing however the matching jacket seemed to make my 'assets' less noticeable. It's no problem if you have the assets to use them but I'm not exactly working on picking anyone up in a frozen yoghurt store. This cover was definitely made by some CIA pervert. Pony tail or loose? Definately loose. I pushed back the multicoloured curls behind my shoulders, unable to resist shaking my head violently after a moment to restore its bounce.

The alarm clock began blasting out The Boomtown Rat's 'I don't like Mondays' announcing loudly that the new day had begun. Sarah had left the apartment to get the chocolate croissants, turning her alarm off - which meant that the noise was coming from my alarm. The hotel hadn't prepared my room for this early so I had to stay with Sarah the night as the hotel lent us a cot. It was seemingly comfortable compared to some places I'd slept... The some places being a street corner or a box. It was devastatingly easy to collapse as I found out... Several times.

I shut the alarm off with my index finger. I don't like Mondays indeed. Another day, another life but most of all – another lie. I visibly grimaced at the thought, I hate lying and I know it's bad for an agent to hate lying because that's what our lives are built on. Anyone in my team can ask me things about operations and codes and I'll tell them – as I know they are true patriots. But anything about me or Ohio? I know I need to lie. I'm emotionally stunted. Like a dwarf.

I secured _her _locket around my neck religiously as I did every morning since Ohio. Tracing the golden Mercury symbol reminding myself of each pieces meaning. The full circle meant spirit – which she always had and I suppose that passed to me. The cross symbolised matter which she always told me stood for our work and how much is mattered and how it helped the world. Finally the half circle symbolised soul, she once told me that I had a pure soul and it was always a reminder to herself to remember to keep it. This necklace meant everything to me but nothing to the casual viewer. Spirit, Matter and Soul.

Interrupting my thoughts Sarah entered the hotel room armed with a paper bag, hopefully filled with breakfast. I was immediately drawn to the second hand where I could sense the sweet essence of coffee. She grinned noticing my attention focused on the caffeine.

"You're not going to impale me now are you?"

I chuckled hiding my sheepish grin as I was reminded of my antics earlier this morning when I'd had the Ohio nightmare once again. I checked the time noting it was now 7:23 AM and we would be late if we didn't leave straight after breakfast. She wandered from the door of the apartment to her bed quickly seating herself on top of a pair of crossed legs. She gestured for me to join.

"You gunna stand there or come here and eat some food?"

I wandered over to the bed gladly taking the chocolate croissant, although I didn't particularly like pastries the chocolate was willingly accepted. I gulped down the coffee quickly earning a raised eyebrow from Sarah until she began chuckling as though it was the weirdest thing in the world. Great. I'm a freak. Again. I suppressed a sigh hiding my discomfort in a lop sided smile. It's great that I've come here and already I'm making a fool of myself – it's like school all over again, except without the backstabbing. Hopefully.

We made small talk about the weather, I suppose it was real awkward for her after I'd stabbed her with one of my throwing knives this morning. Although she shrugged it off I know that it must have hurt, that's what happens when you don't look before using a weapon. It's what happened in Ohio and it's what's happening again. I mentally kicked myself. This was the reason I didn't use a gun whenever possible. It was always avoidable to use a gun. I always carried my Colt, but never a Glock – that weapon was locked away from use, although I bring it with me on every mission as a reminder of my stupidity. It encourages me to keep up my walls. I hate using guns. I always use knives or sharp objects because each time I hear that gun fire or feel the cold metal in my hands I'm still reminded of that day. Her eyes.

I shook the thoughts quickly failing to restrain the shudder that flowed down my back, noticed by Sarah. After about ten minutes it was time to go to work, although she offered a ride in the Porsche I couldn't go in _that_, I had the pink mobile. It's as though the CIA _wanted _to remind me of Beth. Using the same model car she always drove except this one is a later and more up to date version. I clambered into the Peugeot shoving the keys into its ignition as the radio began blasting out 'Halo' by Haley James Scott in One Tree Hill. I can never remember the actress' name.

I sped through the streets and freeways of LA weaving in and out of slower moving cars, the speed limits were only very loose guide lines anyway. I sang along softly to the lyrics distracting myself from any other thoughts – it was always like this, starting a new mission. It always brought back the memories of her especially if it involved working with other agents, this is the reason I requested only to be put on solo missions.

"_I always said that I would make mistakes,_

_I'm only human and that's my saving grace._

_I'll fall as hard as I try – _

_So don't be blinded..._

_See me as I really am,_

_I have flaws and sometimes I can't even sin. _

_So pull me from that pedestal _

_I don't belong there"_

The lyrics were so true to how they treated me, when they learnt what had happened in Ohio they questioned my character for a moment and tried to refer me to a psychologist but I refused and insisted on carrying on with missions – solo. The rest of the journey was uneventful as I sped through the streets of LA skidding down side streets before lights changed to red attempting to ban me access. I soon made it to the OO, before Sarah, but it may possibly be due to my slightly more time saving driving.

I wandered to the entrance of the OO, noting my lack of a key, I picked the lock as I had done before –as soon as I entered the frozen yoghurt shop I promptly locked the door, it would be unprofessional not to I thought to myself. Still humming the lyrics to I don't like Mondays. It's true that I hate Mondays – they are a terrible day. Especially when you feel like the new kid at a new place and in a new school. Although I'm familiar with LA pretty well – I'd have to go to visit her whilst I'm here. I didn't come here except to visit her, but now I was here I could seek more guidance.

I helped myself to another lemon flavoured frozen yoghurt topped with chocolate, sprinkles, gummy bears and crunched up cookies. I also drizzled some chocolate syrup that I'd discovered underneath the counter on top whilst looking for more sweets to pour over the top of my morning delight. Quietly murmuring the lyrics as I made my way to Castle punching in the access code and waiting for my retina to be recognised.

I descended the stairs giving a curt nod to Chuck as he waved to me flashing me a megawatt smile, I grinned back – for cover obviously. I didn't need my moods to be contagious, now that would be a problem I added silently. Making my way down stairs spooning the yoghurt and it's toppings into my mouth quickly to finish it in time. Noticing Casey, I walked past him letting my hand train across his shoulder blades giving him a sultry wink to which he responded with a scared look and a whimper. I grinned impishly walking past Chuck giving him a high five.

"I'm too old for you Davis."

For a moment I stopped.

"It's MJay and age is just a number _John._"

"It's Casey-" He paused for a moment as though trying to think his next tactic. "And... Erm... Not in my book. Don't do it."

I giggled and soon Chuck joined in the laughter until it filled the entire room, well apart from Casey's corner where he stood turning an unhealthy red colour.

"World of pain Bartowski. World of pain."

Chuck gulped audibly and I noticed I'd have to calm the situation and bluff my way out with the Colonel.

"Relax Casey, I was only joking around. As for the world of pain – well let's say your world will be like kindergarten to me."

Chuck had recovered from his previous worry and silently thanked me when Casey had moved out of earshot. I sat for a moment analysing him trying to think of his reaction to what I had done to Sarah this morning, how much he would have freaked out... Granted it may seem funny to picture but it isn't a good thing using a weapon blind in most cases. He bumped his shoulder against mine as we sat on the table.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

"I'm ok, just another mission, right?"

"Yeah... Mission. So you stayed with Sarah?"

The questions fired back and forth between us like a game of killer ping pong.

"Yup, I had a cot and everything!"

"That must've been uncomfortable..."

"If you don't mind the creaking and the fact it collapses every five minutes then its ok."

"So what's your background?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat at the mention of my background trying to come up with an adequate lie that would satisfy his needs. What cover could I say? I searched through possibilities but came up blank for a sufficient excuse. The painful reminder of my past life still haunted me at night after everything I'd done in both that life and this life. Seeing my struggle he decided to answer himself.

"Yeah, sorry. National security."

Thank god he'd thrown me a life line, smiling gratefully I replied

"Yeah..."

"Can you not tell me anything remotely real?"

"Ermm... Right now I'm wearing pink underwear?"

His face soon coloured to a bright pink as did mine. I had revealed my remotely real fact giving a bit of a confused expression myself to why I'd just told him this.

"Ask me anything, like about missions and I can pretty much tell you – I was never one for authority"

"Oooh... What was your-actually no... How about-no. Oh I know! How did you get General Beckman to smile?"

"Oh, me and GB go way back when I saved her ass from a ninja assassin from Croatia so she tends to get my jokes more and lets me on a slack lead..."

He gave me a wacky smile when I realized that I'd used the term ninja assassin – it seemed so easy to slip into normal conversation with these people. Suddenly I heard the Castle doors open anticipating Sarah's arrival, I didn't really expect her thoughts to be so loud.

"YOU!"

She pointed at me.

"Are a LUNATIC!"

"I'm a what? Why? Actually how?"

"LUNATIC!"

She frantically pointed at me jumping up and down hoping to show her point more clearly - ironically making herself look like a lunatic as she ran down the stairs.

"You!" Point and shake with finger. "Drive CRAZILY!"

I now realised what she was talking about with her crazy gestures that seemed to be entertaining not only me but Chuck and Casey as well.

"I just conserve time..."

"NO! You break speed limits! And... And... YOU'RE A LUNATIC!"

I grinned as Chuck interjected.

"Says the blonde who speeds and is jumping up and down like an umpa lumpa."

She gave Chuck a mock glare as she realised how crazy she must've looked, I couldn't help the following chortle that escaped me as I decided it would only be necessary to do impressions.

"YOU!" I pointed at her waggling my finger to emphasise the point. "ARE A LUNATIC!" Jumping up and down crazily pointing my finger allowing the laughter to erupt in the room. Even Casey began to laugh! Chuck decided to follow pursuit of my impressions.

"You. DRIVE CRAZILY!"

The laughter had stopped and only left Chuck continuing his expressions with his back to the monitor.

"LUNATIC!"

"Is the asset in a mental state of mind?"

I snorted unable to calm the giggles that exploded from my mouth as the General looked at me rather perplexed with my behaviour.

"MJay?"

"Sorry GB, I just realized I'm a lunatic."

"OK-"

"Oh before I forget! I've got a team of CIA analysts working on some research for me" Grinning widely as I spoke.

"Oh and what is this research about? Your projects are always full of promise-"

"Oh I'm just doing some background checks on a few Border Collie breeders for my dog, I want to make sure I don't buy a dog from a bad breeder where I can't trace its origins."

"A dog?"

"Yes. Now please continue."

The General was now more confused than ever but continued regardless sending me the odd questioning glance as Sarah muttered under her breath something about searching for Chuck's dad and being called rogue. Then Casey muttered something incredibly similar to CIA skirts. However Chuck just whispered the word dog and smiled.

"As I was about to say. Team Bartowski has been expanded to include an extra agent, this agent being MJay. I am going to be introducing a fourth agent into this project to enlarge it further so it can support another asset..."

__

**Author's Notes: **Sorry! I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger for now – possibly more writing will be made tomorrow and I will try get the latest chapter out as quick as possible. One of our dogs was just put to sleep today and it's taking a while to actually sink in so this fic will probably incorporate a dog into it as well... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	6. Cantaloupe Attacks

**Author's Notes: **I understand some people's concern over the fact that the team will now be a on an asset : agent ration 2:4 – my maths for the day! There will plenty of action for the team and this new 'asset' will be... interesting and relevant. Hopefully this wont dissuade you! Remember I _love _your reviews! So REVIEW! :3 -- (Looks sort of like a Walrus!)

__

**Chapter Six**

"_I am going to be introducing a fourth agent into this project to enlarge it further so it can support another asset..."_

There was a stunned silence in the Castle base as the General paused to add an extra effect, agents were trained to think ahead and analyse all possible scenarios but no one had seen this coming. My assignment here had been a surprise let alone another agent and an asset joining the project. The General can't add agents and assets crazily whenever she feels the need, however the thing that is troubling me is if anyone has even stole her name badge or tried to steal one of her stars... Snap out of it that isn't a necessary thought.

The two and a half agents in the room looked perplexed at the General as she unveiled her plans for Team Bartowski's extension. In theory increasing the team's numbers would be an effective plan, but in reality? The team dynamics may change and give less than satisfactory results. Now I'm perplexed. Hah. The Team had already been surprised with my new arrival let alone an extra agent and another asset. This could go terribly wrong I thought grimly to myself. The General still hadn't said anything so I thought it only best to break the silence.

"At least I won't be the n00b"

Casey snickered at my comment and I resisted making him uncomfortable with another sultry pass for my enjoyment of his squirmy nature. Chuck just stood there still dumb struck at the turn of events whereas Sarah just seemed to be taking it all in her stride as though she knew it was inevitable. Although I knew it was impossible she knew her features schooled to an unreadable expression to the untrained eye but the way her pupils dilated and seemed to dart slightly gave me the impression that this change of dynamics had unnerved the seasoned spy.

"Agent Mathews will join the team in-"

"Mathews. _Great._"

Casey grunted the name underneath his breath as the General allowed it to go unnoticed.

"Two days. The asset's name is Gregory Trewitt"

The General's picture shrunk to half the size of the screen as a picture of the subject popped up at us, he looked dorky but sort of cute. He had dark brown hair that curled beneath his ears but other than that his hair was relatively straight, and touchable. His eyes were a shade of dark brown that were like windows into his soul, I could tell he would be easy to convince to join us but I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that his seemingly clean record would be tarnished. His innocence would be stolen.

"What makes Trewitt special to this project?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that question, one of the reasons you are involved on this assignment. Trewitt has a unique ability to manipulate data flow on computers much to Orion's capabilities but with the potential to be much more powerful. He must be maintained and unable to go off the grid, hence the enlargement of the team and the intersect-I mean Bartowski's presence."

"So what you're saying is that this man could potentially be the downfall of American intelligence agencies but also a powerful weapon?"

"Exactly. However that is not the only reason-"

"What can whizkid do now..."

Casey muttered underneath his breath earning a subtle jab from Sarah, it took all my strength to withhold my giggles.

"We believe that Trewitt's abilities could be used to manipulate the intersect data inside Mr Bartowski's head and be able to flash in much more effective ways allowing him to be more use on his missions with the teams. If this project proves successful it is possible we could have two new agents..."

"That could potentially make it to the top. This is basically making a one man army in reality."

"Except in a team." Interjected Sarah.

"This will be the most effective team the America has ever seen with NSA's top, CIA's top agents including the last remaining phantom, the human intersect and a computer genius. Bartowski and Trewitt are much in the same league."

"Excuse me General but what if this _Mega-Team_ doesn't work out? What will happen to us then?"

"We will cross that bridge when it comes. Any questions team?"

The screen faded to black.

The silence in the room was deafening as I excused myself quickly giving the explanation of needing some supplies from the Largemart.

* * *

Short, laboured breaths pulsated through my mouth as the thick air became too condense to allow me to breathe. My heart raced as I hoped that I was dreaming and this was all untrue. The blood pumped through my veins frantically as the room began to close in on me, suffocating me. I let out a strangled whine as I fought to control my emotions that were now overflowing me. Dizziness swept over me and now a small crowd had gathered around me each asking if I was OK. I could feel my body relinquish control as I shook uncontrollably. The small crowd turned into an army of citizens questioning my wellbeing.

Pressing my eyelids tightly together as I brought my hands to my face, covering it like a mask. I tucked my legs against my chest forcefully, clutching onto them tightly begging for it to be over. Tears streamed down my pasty white face that was similar to one that a ghost would possess if they were remotely real. I knew I had to get away from here, far away where they couldn't reach me. To where I was safe. I tried to calm myself by rocking back and forth whilst in the foetal position as though I was a newborn baby trying to find comfort. The world was closing in on me and I was stuck unable to move away. A woman came to me explaining that she was a doctor and that everything would be OK. The words echoed through my head like a dull drum beat attempting to keep the other instruments in tempo and failing miserably.

I buried my head into my legs groaning inwardly, but the shaking wouldn't stop and my breathing seemed to become more frantic as I gasped for air. It felt as though my life was slowly being drained from my body as I whimpered softly to myself. Images flashed through my mind as the constant weight on my chest increased. The soft voice continued to attempt to calm me down as I felt I was losing all control and my senses were responding in alarm. Vivid images flashed through my head like a slideshow, this must be what a flash feels like I thought grimly as I rocked. But these images were no random files, they were memories. Vivid, vulgar and vile memories.

The doctor began usher people away from me pleading quietly with them to leave me alone and let her deal with it. To which they obeyed. Soon the bustling noise had quietened to a softened hum and I could no longer feel their prying eyes focused upon me. The voice of the doctor spoke again although it sounded distant. I knew it was best to listen to her. I desperately attempted to calm myself but still seemed to struggle and felt unable to breathe. She commanded me to come with her in a mothering tone that held no room for argument.

I followed her through to what seemed to be an employee break-room that had obviously been cleared. Although I was still panic stricken I tried my best to survey my surroundings and analyse possible escape routes. The doctor handed me a paper bag ordering me to take deep breaths inside it to calm my breathing. I silently obeyed and held the bag with shaking hands, which were irresponsive to my will for them to stop trembling. The tears had dried on my face leaving only trails of mascara outlining their journeys.

After a few moments and gentle praise from the female doctor I had managed to control my breathing inside the paper bag. I begged for it all to end and hoped it wouldn't start again. I still couldn't control the shaking but hoped that it would subside quickly. I finally fully took in my surroundings and caught my first glimpse of the smiling doctor. I closed my eyes for a moment allowing myself to be thankful that she'd saved me from the vultures' telescopic eyes.

She was a really beautiful brunette whom I guessed was no younger than thirty years of age. Her warm brown eyes invited me in offering me reassurance accompanied by a smile that tried to ensure me that I was safe with her. She was wearing regular clothes which meant I'd interrupted her in her off hours whilst shopping. MJay interrupting doctor's off hours since 2009 I thought quietly. Sensing that I felt calm once again she found it pertinent to introduce herself properly.

"I'm Ellie, you just experienced a panic attack which means that you should be OK now. However I think it would be best that I take you to get checked out-"

"That won't be necessary, but thank you for everything _Ellie. _I'm MJay by the way."

I grinned sheepishly at the young doctor whom I'd immediately warmed too. She seemed familiar but I'm unsure why, although I do know I cannot go to hospital. GB cannot know my reaction to this incident.

"Ok _MJay, _I do think that hospital would help find the cause-"

"I just panicked that's all – overwhelmed or whatever. I'm fine, REALLY fine. Great in fact..."

She stared back at me seemingly unconvinced at my explanation.

"OK, but if there's the off chance that you're not _REALLY fine _– here's my personal number" She handed me the card with the number. "Ring if anything happens."

"I'll keep you to that."

I grinned back at the doctor momentarily looking down at the card that she had given me containing her number.

"Well it appears that I'm interrupting your off hours, thanks for the help once again so I'll just leave and fix my makeup and allow you to continue shopping!"

She smiled at me again but I could still sense her uncertainty at my words. With a nod I made a hasty retreat leaving a worried doctor behind me. I felt her eyes watching me as I walked down the hall from the employee break room. Turning quickly I gave her one final wave of good bye as I made my way out of the store throwing the ripped card into the bin.

* * *

MJay had been gone for twenty minutes now and no one in the room had moved nor spoken since the conference with the General. The alterations were still sinking in and the justifications for the change to the Team dynamics were shifty at best. The _Mega Team_ as Chuck called it. Also the General mentioned Phantom? No one in this room has been a Phantom which means it is either MJay or Agent Mathews. After a meeting with the General the mind seems to boggle with possible outcomes to each scenario. Chuck broke the silence.

"Saarrahh."

He whined towards her as Casey grunted in approval, Sarah indeed.

"What will happen to us?"

She pondered for a moment unsure of what the ramifications of the new team would actually be and how the new agents and asset will cope. Especially when it comes to their relationship, would the other agents think of_ it._ She was pretty sure that MJay wouldn't care seeing as she herself mentioned that her methods were less than stellar and were not always approved but they got the results. She also believed that possibly with MJay on the Team the General would soften up on the Team and allow her and Chuck's relationship to blossom, turning their heads if you will. She wasn't sure what would happen to them.

"I have no idea."

Casey grunted and muttered below his breath.

"_Lady Feelings."_

Sarah shot him a harsh glare for a moment whereas Chuck placed a hand on his heart as he spoke.

"You know Casey that _still _hurts me... On the inside."

Casey snarled moving menacingly towards Chuck.

"And even more on the outside – Hey. Sarahhh"

Cowering behind her and Casey raised his fist giving one last growl as he escaped to the Armoury to clean some more of his weapons and reminisce on his and Forrest's cleaning abilities. Sighing happily as he remembered the cleaning ritual as he began to dismantle one of his many lethal weapons. Chuck decided it best to talk to Sarah when Casey was not present, which almost ruled out the possibility of psychical harm – but not entirely.

"What if the new agent and asset hate me, what if he butchers my brain? Oh my god. What if he decides to like you? What if... What if it's really Cole? Oh my god. The new agent is Cole. This sucks. Maybe I should be bunkerised now-"

"Chuck."

"I mean I have no chance if Cole does anything... What if the new agent tries to make me force flash like Casey did that time? What if they know-"

"CHUCK."

Noting that Sarah was trying to get his attention through his excessive ramblings he smiled quickly.

"Yes Sarah?"

"Ok lets answer all those questions. No. No. No. No. No. Nothing bad will happen in forms of killing you our bunkerisation or butchering brains OK. Don't freak out Chuck."

"Ok don't freak out."

She grabbed hold of one of his hands.

"I'm fine, no freaking out here."

"You're hand is a little moist..."

"That usually happens when I'm freaking out."

Sarah smiled recounting the mission when Chuck tangoed with La Ciudad. The moment between the two was soon ruined when the door to the Castle suddenly opened revealing a frantic MJay scaling the stairs quickly.

As I descended the stairs at a devastatingly quick speed I noticed that Chuck and Sarah had been holding hands although they immediately separated when I came rushing through the doors. I may have to check this out later but right now I knew I needed to get GB on the Castle feed as quick as possible. How stupid of me to even consider not reporting this in. I pushed past Chuck and Sarah trying to avoid their penetrating gazes and their questions as I stormed through the base like a tornado.

"MJay, what the?"

"What happened?"

"Davis."

I ignored all their calls bringing up the feed to Beckman as quickly as my trembling fingers would allow, I had to retype the codes several times and each time it was wrong I exclaimed a loud 'Damn it.' Eventually the screen buzzed to life revealing a confused looking General. I quivered closing my eyes begging to retain composure as I spoke, blackening his image out of my mind as much as I could.

"He's back."

A lone tear streamed down my face as the rest of the Team seemed relatively unnerved by the entire spectacle I had become. Everyone in the room seemed baffled at my actions. I guessed I'd have to elaborate. I sighed.

"Whom are you referring to?"

I growled in frustration for the General to be so narrow minded at this moment, who else could cause this reaction from me?

"Dale Zimiri."

The Generals face paled suddenly as she realized why my reaction had been so strong towards this man, the occupants in the room had quietened. Casey and Sarah had gone more pale and Chuck had a glazed over look as though he were about to sneeze. The General stared at Chuck once again and I realized what it was – a flash. He was flashing on Zimiri and he would be able to share hopefully information to where he was hiding out. Sarah was first to break the silence.

"Chuck what did you see?"

"Dale Zimiri, known afflictions to FULCRUM and The Ring. His position is something called an Elder which I'm guessing means he has a high position of power, he is Ex-CIA, NSA and Military. Thirty two years old with a deceased wife and child. He is one baaad guy. Known for many operations going south however Project Ohio sent him underground when-"

"That's enough Chuck."

I interjected. He didn't need to blurt out anything about Ohio.

"But there's more-"

"Which is classified."

"But-"

"Mr Bartwoski."

This time it was the General's voice that interrupted Chuck's insistent behaviour to share details of Ohio.

"Operation Ohio is a top secret Operation which no one in this room except MJay has clearance for, if any information about Ohio is shared you _will _be charged with treason and face being put in a secure underground facility. Permanently."

Chuck gulped audibly and part of me felt guilty that he couldn't share this with his Team members, I must find out how much he knows about Ohio. The last thing I need is for Team Bartowski to know what happened to my last partner that I worked with. Now _that _would cause some major trust issues.

"Now. Is there any possible locations for Zimiri?"

"There are some records for an old warehouse off the corner of Chandler Boulevard, 647 Willowcrest Avenue. Another for a Chinese restaurant off the Ventura Freeway leading to – get this 719 _Sarah _Street. A computer software company named AIL Software also known as American Intelligence Link Software located off Sunland Boulevard on 857 Ratner Street. Another warehouse off Lankershim Boulevard at 929 Irvine Avenue. Finally a convenience store off Roscoe Boulevard, at 1061 Cantaloupe Avenue. This guy has a lot of real estate."

"Thank you Mr Bartowski. We shall send a team out to those locations-"

"GB why can't we be that team?"

"Considering your history with Zimiri that would be a mistake-"

"Considering my history it would be beneficial, I'm the only one who knows all his moves better than anyone and you know that."

"I wouldn't think that you would want to relive some of those memories-"

"Which are locked away."

"Once Agent Mathews joins the Team and we have Trewitt we can make this an operation, however you will be given back up and you _will _use it and this is directed towards you MJay. If there are complications you pull out and you don't continue and carry out a _personal _vendetta at any cost."

"Understood."

"No actions will be taken before Agent Mathews and back up arrives. Not even reconnaissance. Am I clear?"

"Yes General."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mmmhm."

"As a crystal duck."

With that the General signed off leaving one thing on my mind that needed to be sorted. Chuck. This may take a while.

"Chuck, I need to talk to you in the other room."

"Ok... I'd feel safer if you left any weapons-"

I was unable to stop the snort and giggle that followed.

"Chuck. I'm not going to hurt you."

With that I led Chuck into one of the secure holding facilities blocking any surveillance as I walked in. Yes. This would take a while.

__

**Author's Notes: **And so concludes Chapter Six! We shall uncover more about Operation Ohio :O The new agent is revealed in this chapter as is the new asset. Why does Casey not like Agent Mathews? Why is Ohio so precious to Beckman also? What caused the panic attack? Dun Dun Dunnnnn! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Is your condition contagious?

**Author's Notes: **It's ALIVE! After two months of not updating... Yeah :P Sorry about that. We need a special apology to Jimmy-J105 seeing as I told him I'd get the chapter out like... last month. But let's not hang in the past! Heh. I've been busy with Duffy the dog for a while and I've been in and out of hospital and I may be getting an operation on my foot soon! And a cast. Which kind of sucks seeing as it means no agility for 4 weeks either way and probably no work. Hence I don't like it D8 So please read and review... Giving me your left foot if it's a size 6 would be awesome too!

**Chapter Seven**

Have you ever felt helpless? As though you couldn't control the situation that is tearing you to shreds? Do you _need _to be in control? These are questions that often pass through my mind and the answer to each of them is yes in my case, in this world everything that we hope will make a difference doesn't matter in reality. The joy of success is short lived and life moves on as always, someone once told me that life was a great teacher but unfortunately it kills all of its students. Which I suppose is true.

The fact that one person could bring down your life in the space of a few words is both fascinating and devastating. That a person holds so much power is frightening that they can ultimately crush your world. That someone passing you on the street is capable of killing you, they probably won't act on that impulse but what if they did? Would you fight back? Would your death cause someone else pain? Would it even matter? Right now there are 6,788,732,776 people in the world but that increases by the second and by now there will be at least another five added to that figure. So would it matter? Probably not to most people but to some it would be a disaster.

So why is it even worth it? Why would one fight SO hard to live in this life when their own existence is so... worthless? I suppose some live for the love of others, or live for the thrill. Each person has their own reason for existence, I've always thought that my existence was to prevent evil overcoming the world. To save the world. I suppose everyone _wants _to save the world but few can actually put pen to paper and actually complete this quest. However the truth is that no one knows how to save the world. People think they know how to save a friend when they have no idea how to save themselves.

The fact that Chuck could bring down my entire world with the knowledge that is inside his head is terrifying but of course he already knows that. Operation Ohio is of course top secret and if it were not top secret it wouldn't be in the intersect in the first place but also it wouldn't be of any concern. Why did everything have to be so damned hard? We wandered through the doors of the third interrogation room neither wanting to break the silence that lingered in the thick atmosphere. _He knew._

__

It didn't matter that she waltzed into the castle as if she owned the place. It didn't matter that she spoke to the General with a relaxed tone. It didn't matter about her permanently amused expression that seemed to be covering her facial features at all times. But what did matter was when she took _my _asset into the other room to discuss details of a past mission that could be relevant to the current mission and the details could help prevent any unnecessary casualties in a bad situation. What was Operation Ohio? And why was it so top secret? Both Beckman and MJay seemed determined to keep its mystery a secret and unless the younger agent found it pertinent to open up to her in the next five minutes or so, which seemed extremely unlikely, then she would never uncover it's mysteries. Would it even be worth trying to find out about the operation with the CIA database? Or is it's intelligence as deadly if not more as Project Omaha? Sarah Walker was perplexed at the mystery that was Agent Davis.

The cloud of mischievousness that constantly surrounded her gave a sense of security and judging by the nightmares she used it as some sort of security blanket herself although she knows this agent is dangerous she can't help but feel drawn in by her. She's just a kid after all and to be an agent at the age of what? Seventeen? Eighteen even? And have a reputation must mean she was involved with the agency before. She must be careful with the new arrival although nothing is spiking her suspicions she could be completely by the book and this could all be an act to catch the team out. Another 49B so soon? It couldn't be.

Sarah Walker didn't like surprises. A new agent was definitely a surprise. This meant that she didn't like the new agent being on her territory but as her and Casey had come to realisation, both parties must bite their tongues and play nice for the unpredictable arrival that is MJay could ultimately be Team Chuck's downfall. Her relationship with the General seemed tightly knit as though it had blossomed over time and hard years of service or dare she even think... Underlying gratitude? Either way this meant she was dangerous. To her, and to Chuck.

__

Although he had no idea what the General saw in this young girl he still wondered why the General had allowed such... insubordination from such a lowly agent whom couldn't have been long off the farm. The Colonel was perplexed as to how a newbie _CIA _agent could have such ties with such a highly respected member of the _NSA _unless there was a personal connection such as family, which would be frowned upon by everyone. This could explain the different surnames of Beckman and Davis but he'd need sufficient evidence and if a General had a family member you would assume they'd be more careful and show some sort of hatred towards the agent in question.

Very confusing indeed. Not that Colonel Casey was jealous, what a profound thought to believe that the way the General had smiled towards the plucky, young _teen_. No. He would never be jealous over the apparent special connection the two shared including her 'pet' name of the General, which he supposed was some way to show affection rather than an attempt to show such disrespect. The fact that the rookie had a better relationship with the General than he did after years of service dealing with the messy side of her affairs, her personal hit man. Jealous? How obscene to even think that... OK! Maybe there is a small inkling of a possibility that he _may _be ever so slightly jealous.

__

We stood in silence wondering what would be happening in the next room, I know that I want to know but I'm unsure whether Casey is as curious. What are they talking about? What can't we know about? Who is she? Just waltzing in here and taking Chuck into another room to talk about intel that could help the operation. The worst thing is that I can't object unless I want to be on Beckman's bad side and I already know that if I say a bad word against her little pet she'll have me off the assignment as being compromised.

Just when her and Chuck were fighting so hard to keep away the thing under the undercover thing – _this _happens. If any of these new agents get wind of it they'll pull me off! Casey might get reassigned too, he likes Chuck – well not the same way _I _lov-like Chuck. I LIKE CHUCK. Stupid sub-conscious arguing with me, why can't I even admit that Io-like Chuck in my head? DAMN IT. I could no longer stand the silence and needed to find Casey's views on this new... member of our team.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"What? You jealous that lover boy's found a new hard drive to defragment?"

"Prague."

"I resent the fact that-"

"I have pictures."

"Stupid Carina." He muttered. "Newbie agent thinks she can disrespect the General! What next? Calling Reagan _dude_?"

Exclaiming the last word in a venomous whisper as though it were a curse word.

"Who's jealous now?"

"Me jealous? Over that newbie?" Gesturing towards the door they had just entered "Not a chance."

On second thought why would he be jealous? He began to have the same argument in his head about his jealousy over the new _rookie _agent. After the years of service under Diane Beckman's guidance and following her every whim? Jealous on how she _smiled _towards the newbie agent straight off the farm as though they were sharing a private joke. Why would he be jealous that this _CIA _agent had a relationship with the General that one could only dream of? Jealous over the pet name of 'GB' the disrespectful nature... Ok maybe there was a tiny possibility that he may be a little bit... jealous.

"You do seem a bit more... angry than usual"

She was baiting him and he knew it.

"Rookie probably forgot about the video and audio feed to interrogation room three."

He sniggered as he brought up the live view of the room to show an image of MJay and Chuck stood in the room.

"Amateur." He mumbled.

Suddenly the screen flickered back to black.

"Damn it." I whispered.

__

The very second he believes that his life can't become any more hectic, filled with lies and dangerous he's hit with the mother lode of secrets of deception over his new handler and her previous mission details right down to her former partner's shoe size. Should he really be so worried? To answer simply he should be worried and more importantly he should be telling Sarah all about the colourful character of Megan Jessica Davis but instead he's sat in an interrogation room ironically being questioned about his knowledge of Ohio. He knows why she wants to conceal everything about this mission whether it be for personal need or for her career he has no idea. However he knows discussing this with anyone but MJay or the General would result in him being bunkerised before he could say Jakarta. The easiest of the two would be MJay seeing as the General has taken a dislike to him after his two years of service.

His hands are moist and he's trying to control his breathing to stop himself from totally freaking out and making a bad impression, but why should he worry about impressions when his new handler has dropped a bombshell? Definitely leaving an impression. Not a good one at that. Her track record is less than stellar although he does not have all her mission details as most are classified it does say that she requested no partners or group work apart from back up teams from her 'allowed' list. She seems like a right _bitch _wanting everything perfect which screams protocol which means that he will be forced to work as 'effectively' as she believes, like having another Forrest.

He could get over the fact that her partner died, I mean he supposes it would be common with spies or agents. Bryce died and he was Sarah's partner but then again he was presumed FULCRUM and turned out to not really be dead although he's dead right now. He felt a pang of guilt against his sides remembering the fateful night of his sister's wedding when Bryce Larkin sacrificed himself for the greater good and Chuck became Intersect 2.0.

**Two Months Earlier**

_He could feel the light feeling in his head beginning to vanish as his eyes locked with the thousands of encoded images that would share the millions of government secrets that no one was ever meant to see. His freedom leaking through his veins slowly draining away his hope for a normal life. For Sarah. For love. For everything. Bryce was dead and he could have prevented it, maybe if Sarah had left with him instead of choosing to stay he would still be alive. The thought was probably irrational but what else could he think of? The words of his former best friend echoed through his mind scolding him for his foolish impulsive decision to re-intersect himself so soon after he had gotten rid of the curse._

_What would Sarah say? Would she be happy? The images and thoughts whirled around his brain like a Grand Prix racing track filled with flash sports cars competing to win. What would win his thoughts? Rationalisation or his shattered dreams? Oh how much his head hurt, the agony was unbelievable as his legs began to collapse beneath him as the download announced it was complete in blurred green lettering. Grabbing onto the surface in front of him he remembered his mission, the last dying wish of one Bryce Larkin, hero. Grabbing hold of the... External hard drive containing a virus? Whatever the device was he knew it would destroy the intersect - that was too powerful for any man to control._

_He forcefully shoved the device into the main system watching as it overloaded and pulsed electric current through the room until the cube went a shade of blackish red as though the blue glow had masked its evilness. It was at this time when he realised he had gone against Bryce's desires for the intersect to be in no mans hands, it was too powerful and for Bryce to believe that defeating FULCRUM, who were an extension of The Ring, was less important which must mean this computer has dangerous capabilities. Who are The Ring? He felt himself slowly detaching from reality void from his surroundings until reality brought him crashing back down to the ground as Miles entered the room._

_"What did _you _do?"_

_I wondered to myself what'd I'd actually done, and I mean really done when he asked me. Well I'd basically ended my future with the woman of my dreams whilst dooming myself to years of government service... But I couldn't exactly tell him that so I stuck to a smart Charmicheal approach as he repeated himself now aiming his gun directly to my head threatening to spill its contents._

_"What did you DO?"_

_He questioned more forcefully._

_"I destroyed it."_

_I spoke defiantly like a child would do to a mother attempting to convince them to eat their vegetables._

_"You're too late."_

_Now _that _is defiant. However I didn't count of his response being so direct as Sarah and Casey were dragged into the room by the other traitors where my former best friend was killed._

_"For that - you'll die last."_

_Definitely like a child being told to eat their vegetables... Or else. When Sarah was pushed into the room she looked at me and for once I could see how vulnerable she looked as though she was begging for an answer, or an explanation as to why this was happening. After all she was supposed to be staying. She turned to assess her surroundings, that was when she saw him. My heart sunk as I saw her bend towards his slightly warm corpse speaking his name as if for affirmation._

_"Bryce?"_

_Once her body had bent down I saw her reach to grab him as if to shake him alive again, how could he leave her? Just like everyone else he had left but maybe if they had arrived sooner... Maybe he could have stopped Bryce's death. The guards grabbed hold of her as she desperately tried to hold onto him._

_"Bryce!"_

_They started pulling her away this time using more force but her iron will kept her by his side as she softly said his name still begging for it not to be him and for it to be a dream. All he could do was watch on as she began to crumble in front of him like shortbread, as she was harshly torn away as his lifeless body was dragged away from her grabbing hands._

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"_

_She screamed for him and it was at that point when he felt his heart breaking as I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her..._

**Present**

He knew that today would be like that day, laced with unsaid words and a torrent of apologies from himself to Sarah but this time it would not be for the loss of a friend although it feels like he is slowly losing his soul. Today he shall apologise for orders of not being able to share government secrets. Even though he knows if they went to a place with no surveillance he could tell her all about Ohio but it's not right and it would be impossible to hide the fact that she knows the truth for every glance in the new handler's direction would be tainted with uncertainty. Not to mention his lack of an ability to lie.

__

Days like today are the days when she wishes she could just sit and talk to Beth just one more time, ask her about her problems and worries and probably be told that the answer is hidden at the bottom of a beer bottle. The person she could call at any time in the day and ask for advice on stupid things like whether she should wear a black top for the mission or a black sweatshirt at 3AM at night. But knowing that if Beth was here now she wouldn't even be in this predicament and Ohio wouldn't be spoken of in hushed words behind other agent's backs. Ohio wouldn't be considered a cuss word to mention because Ohio was the day that everything changed, sure she stayed how she was with previous friends and colleagues but anyone new interested in her life would be cast away from her immediately as though burnt by fiery eyes. She no longer felt as though she could trust anyone, least of all herself.

Four people knew of Ohio, two of which were dead. Now there were five. Three of which are still alive and well. This didn't settle well with her as the rush of familiar broken promises flooded through her mind at lightning speed. Could someone else knowing this secret somehow lighten her burden? Or would it make it appear more heavy and hard to lift? She worried how Chuck would affect her and her past.

He was a wild card as such, an unpredictable value. The world is filled with these uncertainties but in an agent's life everything has to be calculated and you must be one step ahead of your opponent able to predict their next move although you must always err on the side of caution because interpretation can be misleading. They had been sat in silence for the past five minutes and any silence in MJay's world is viewed as a mistake as it's time to contemplate past experiences and the future and it's always a mistake to allow an agent to ponder their thoughts. Thoughts are deadly.

Neither knew where to start, or how to even explain their views. She knew that he would try to convince her that Sarah and Casey have enough knowledge to know the secrets of Ohio or maybe he would just tell her that he hated the fact of what happened in Ohio and he will try his very best to make her life a misery. The second option is unlikely as Chuck seems like such a nice guy especially from all the video surveillance she has seen but nice guys can change too however her life couldn't be any more miserable so it may have given her slight enjoyment of seeing him try. Choosing to attempt to initiate the conversation trying to casually access the subject.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"It's kind of warm down here..."

"Yeah definitely warm..."

"Maybe there is Air Conditioning?"

"I could see if I could turn it on..."

"No I wouldn't want to cause trouble..."

An awkward silence swept upon the two who were still having difficulty broaching the subject that needed to be discussed by both parties. It was like going to the prom with a date and trying to dance and make conversation that always seemed sharp and robotic as though you were programmed to say these standard suggestions and were fed a reasonable response. I knew this is the only opportunity I have to find out what Chuck knows so I must seize it and not let my guard down with these unnecessary thoughts.

"Look I'll be honest here, all I need to know is what you know about Ohio."

"I know enough."

"Look I know that this is awkward and trust me that's the reason no one knows anything about Ohio, well except you, me and Beckman...And others that have... passed."

My voice hitched betraying my emotions on losing Beth, I hoped that he would not play this to his advantage and use my vulnerability as a way to fool me.

"You mean... Bethany Walford? Your... Partner?"

I turned my eyes to the ground not trusting them to betray my cold emotionless robotic voice that I seemed to be using more these days.

"Yes, I do but that is not relevant... To a degree I just need to know what you know."

I drew my eyes up from the ground to meet his trying to give him the message that he won't leave this room until I know what he knows.

__

The fact that they've been in there for over twenty one, nope twenty two minutes now is beginning to worry me slightly, I have no idea who this woman is yet she seems to have stolen my asset away from me and she hasn't even been here for two days. Nausea is sweeping over my body as I face the possibility of losing Chuck forever, he may know too much this time and after Bryce I'm unsure how I could lose such another significant part of my life. Sure Bryce was in the past but however weird our relationship I still loved him, but not the way I lo-like Chuck. More like an older brother, although it seems weird now thinking of all the nights we spent together knowing I certainly wouldn't do that with a brother.

Who does she think she is? Taking Chuck away from her? She can't take him to a bunker, I'll kill her first then take Chuck to a desolate country somewhere like Jakarta where we'd hide and go undercover using the names Sylvia and Isaiah Twickham... And now she sounds like a crazy woman in her own thoughts. _Great._ I wonder if Casey feels the same.

"She seems... _fun._"

I emphasized the last word as though it was a bitter cuss word as I spoke sarcastically hoping Casey would get the message and give me a sign he felt the same way, of course we'd have to be discrete as there is video surveillance in Castle. We wouldn't want 'mummy GB' getting in a tizzy fit over us bad mouthing her precious little princess who I suspect is her daughter. He grunts to me.

"Another CIA skirt what's _not _to like."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm and although it was a dig towards both my job and my gender I found myself sort of agreeing with his assessment, we'd gotten rid of one extra member of Team Chuck we could always get rid of another... Convince Beckman that having two teams would be more efficient.

"I happened to be a 'CIA Skirt' as you so kindly phrased it-"

"Oh I forgot your condition."

"My condition?"

"You're a woman."

He snickered to himself at his pun for a moment until he noticed the vicious gleam in my eye as I threw a throwing knife with great precision millimetres below his prized possessions as his laughter abruptly stopped. His fearful expression showed me I'd succeeded in proving my 'condition' was a good thing as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple.

__

After realizing talking about Walker's gender as though it was some sort of condition he should probably sit in silence for a few moments hoping that she doesn't test out how sharp her knife is for some parts of the male anatomy. Ilsa certainly wouldn't approve. He grunted to himself.

__

In the academy they teach you a lot of things from disarming a terrorist who wants to kill you all the way to creating your own fake ID to get past security in a foreign country. We are even taught languages of the lands and given lessons how to blend in on busy streets but how to stand out at glamorous parties but to also be easily forgotten as a flavour of the week. The one thing they don't teach you is how to say good bye to a best friend. I suppose no one can really teach you how to say goodbye to a close friend, not even someone who's been through it themselves.

Bethany Walford was my best friend for the best part of the time we were partnered together, we were practically inseparable with our tight knit group of friendships. Its funny how life works out, you think that you'll live out your life till an old age, maybe get married... kids? You never even dream of falling into this life filled of deception. The fact is that being warned away from the agency from its former agents never seems to sink in and you feel invincible when you join the CIA, as if you know best and that the retired agent is bitter and wants to stay in the record books. However the fact that you seem to lose yourself in this world is something they never tell you. Every day when I wake up I feel like I've lost part of my soul.

A soul is a funny thing. No one knows if it truly exists as it's no type of organ but sort of a conscience that no scientific kill joy has spoilt yet. I believe a soul lies deep within your heart and that ever person's heart is laced with some kind of evil and that the good thoughts and good intentions pave their way to hell but that would make me seem like a pessimist. Deep down I'm an optimist. Someone who believes that every cloud no matter how dark has a silver lining that may not seem much and most of the time when disaster strikes it doesn't matter. But who am I kidding? Someone living in this world could never stay an optimist for long...

People like Chuck can be optimistic because they've not had four hundred and fifty seven people die by their own hands. People like Chuck can be optimistic because they've never really _seen _the darkest parts of this world. People like Chuck can be optimistic because they aren't tainted by this world or by my curse. It's like a friend once told me.

_We live our lives so they can carry on living theirs._

It's a sacrifice we all know too well but no one is really willing to accept that we do it for others, when deep down pretty much everyone does it for themselves because they feel they belong. I've never really felt like I belong anywhere and being in the CIA is as close to a family as I'm going to get so I might as well keep my oath by serving them for the greater good of America. I've been alone with my thoughts far too much so far on this assignment and it takes Chuck answering my question to break me out of my completive thoughts.

"I know her name was Bethany Walford and you'd worked together as partners for four months on three separate missions including Ohio... That you knew each other from... training. I know that when she... passed... You were recommended to see a psychiatrist but you refused as you did you... grief counselling... I know about how you were forcefully removed from the fire-fight by a... friend?"

"He's no friend."

"Then why did-"

"Please just drop that part, carry on."

I couldn't bear for more of my past to be brought up and strewn across the floor in front of me leaving my career and life in tatters. Well... in more chaos and disruption than has already occurred.

"Ok... The shooter of Bethany Walford was unknown..."

A shiver ran down my spine as I retracted slightly remembering that she died by my hand.

"Dale Zimitri was... involved later and he was your... target. He just wasn't there... It also tells me Bethany Walford's... file... Her medical history, age, birthday, birth place and her family..."

This was the part that I'd been dreading if Beth's family was dragged through the dirt, if Chuck would use it to his advantage... He seemed so... Harmless? But now him knowing about her family and her history made me feel nervous for once in my life. Nervous that this would something else I could not prevent and that I could not protect her family as she would like me to.

"She was... General Beckman's granddaughter."

I nodded unable to trust my voice allowing him to continue.

"I suppose that's why she wants it to remain... Hidden."

I closed my eyes waiting for his rebellion against her wishes.

"I suppose I'd feel the same... I'll make sure that Sarah and Casey don't find out from me."

I hadn't been expecting him to be so... noble as I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding then he did something else that surprised me. He smiled.

__

**8 Months 12 Days ago**

_"Hey, hey! Listen to THIS one: 'When you smile I know that you're thinking of something that I'd probably want to get in on too'"_

_"Well I know that I never think of-"_

_"My thoughts exactly!"_

_"Hey that describes you perfectly MJay!"_

_I grinned sheepishly at Taylor not wanting to betray any hint of my thoughts attempting to remain mysterious... And failing miserably. Tay always seemed to be sent the chain mail from our other friends whereas I never seem to - I've been told it has something to do with the amount of threatening messages I reply back to anyone who sends me them. I can't imagine why. It's a Friday so that means one thing. A girls night in which concludes of me, Taylor (Tay), Chanelle (Shay) and Michelle (Michy) lounging in Tay's apartment eating Ben&Jerry's and drinking..._

_"Totally doesn't describe me at ALL Michy... But I know who's thoughts it describes-"_

_"Oh now THAT was..."_

_"SHAMEFUL"_

_"Yes, shameful! You always have such a way with words Shay."_

_"Why thank you Michy."_

_"That's because at night she reads the dictionary..."_

_We all giggled as Tay gulped down some Dr Pepper... Because spies can't drink alcohol when they're supposed to be on missions. We need to be on our guard at all times and just as she took a giant slurp of the fizzy liquid of life..._

_"Well I'm waiting for you to finish the Thesaurus! There are only so many synonyms__ for WHORE!"_

_"Don't worry you'll always be my ho."_

_"What? In your stable?"_

_"No in my shed."_

_Dr Pepper now tested the cream carpets absorbency as the brown liquid seeped in through the fine threads from spluttering out of Tay's mouth. Who said we needed alcohol for fun?_

_"Oh shit Jack's gunna kill me."_

_A joyful Michy decided to add her words of wisdom._

_"Oh yeah that'll stain..."_

_"I always thought that that this carpet needed to be brown!"_

_"Why brown when you could have PINK?"_

_"Good point."_

_We each high fived each other as Tay dabbed away the stains with some sort of magical stain remover that she must have stolen from someone because we don't keep cleaning products apart from shampoo and conditioner for ourselves. Soap. Obviously soap. Nothing to do with house cleaning - gosh no... Cleaning supplies are hidden in a dark, dark cupboard below the dark, dark floorboards in a dark, dark room._

_"I like cream! Thanks to my super powers... THE STAIN IS GONE!"_

_Exclaimed Tay in a tone that suggested 'now I'm not in trouble let's celebrate'._

_"WOW!"_

_"You should become a magician..."_

_"Can your cape say... STAIN GIRL?"_

_I just wish I had known it would be the last girls night in I had with Tay._

__

As Chuck left the room I couldn't help but wonder if they could see you now that things would have been different? They could be an ex, an old friend or classmate even but it's almost certain it passes through everyone's mind at some point. I suppose over a period of time everyone changes, but those changes are within certain time periods brought by the current circumstances people are facing even though everyone knows that a leopard can't change its spots. I often wonder what my 'classmates' would say if they saw me now. Now that I was saving the world, being a CIA agent isn't exactly a very glamorous lifestyle but it sure does take you around the world. If my 'classmates' saw me now they'd probably faint with surprise... I can't say I blame them. After all I'm supposed to be dead.

But I can't help but think of what they'd say if they could see me now…

__

**Author's Notes REVISITED: **I do not let you down! This is like… The longest chapter I've wrote so technically it's like two or three chapters so my no updating is less prominent! Yay for escaping being told off! Ok so review and tell me what you think! And are there any dog lovers out there? Care to give me a bark or anything to woof? Yes I'm weird and just actually typed that... Maybe I should stop now... OK REALLY! I'll stop now...

Ok I lied.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Gotta catch 'em all

**Author's Notes: **I'm beginning to think that people just read my author's notes and run away... I mean I wouldn't blame them but at least review my weird inner thoughts that should never be written down! _Anyway _I'm going to be epically naughty and skip ahead like... two days because you know we want to progress with the story and the hospital and school seem to have some sort of vendetta against me writing fanfics! I'm still wearing a cast and I think I'm getting a brain scan tomorrow! Go me! So read and review like a good reader. Review.

**Chapter Eight**

_Two Days Later_

"How can you say that Dogz 5 is better than Dogz 4? What is WRONG with you?"

"Well it has overall better graphics and..."

"And it's rubbish and littered with bugs!"

"They keep the original base of dog so the principle is the same-"

"It's TOTALLY different! It's just so... wrong to compare the two even in the same _league. _Next you'll be saying that Legend of Zelda is a better game than Pokémon!"

"Well-"

"Don't say it! Leave yourself at least a shred of dignity."

The thuds of converse trainers filled the Castle as the pair came clambering down the stairs towards the quiet blonde. Speaking in rapid succession as the rushed over to her desk in some sort of important intellectual debate – MJay was first to speak shoving Chuck aside quickly.

"Sarah isn't Pokémon better than Legend of Zelda?"

"No way Legend of Zelda has much more base to it the characters-"

"Aren't nearly as good as Pokémon characters! You've got Ash-"

"Link against Ash?"

"Ash has Pikachu!"

A confused looking Sarah interrupted the serious discussion.

"You want to Poke my what now?"

"Bartowski's got some competition."

The whole room fell silent for a second as the four tried to think of something appropriate to say to Casey's comments.

"You just killed it Casey."

"Totally."

"He's like that guy who posts in a chat room then no one ever goes back!"

"You better watch it Bartowski or I'll make sure you never go back either."

He audibly gulped taking a few steps back so he was visibly behind Sarah, for security purposes. Obviously. The atmosphere was more relaxed after the two days had passed and most of the team had avoided each other like the plague, including Chuck and Sarah. MJay was out of the apartment most of the time, Casey was at his home finding a suitable apartment for Chuck, Sarah and MJay. Sarah was working at the Orange Orange and Chuck was working at the BuyMore and avoiding Sarah obviously trying to keep Ohio under wraps. Although the team was visibly strained it had remained strong – if you could even call them a team. It's probably more of a team plus a substitute.

To an outsider it appeared that Team Chuck was coping incredibly well with the recent changes. It's amazing what you can hide with a smile.

**Author's Notes: **Time to decide whether you want short, faster chapters or longer, slower chapters. I've been in and out of hospital due to my foot and side-effects from tablets etc. So it'd be good to know 8D Hope this chapter makes sense. It's incredibly short but still :P Trying to get some of the Pillow Fight out too for anyone interested. Please review and tell me how you'd like your story served. REVIEW!


	9. We hire thugs too!

**Author's Notes: **Just a short chapter whilst I'm working on something ^^ It didn't really fit with the theme I'm going for next chapter so I thought I'd just add it for a bit of depth? Anyway read and review!

**Chapter Nine: The-Non-Chapter-Chapter**

Even at a young age the concept was unfamiliar to me. To be able to take innocent life away seemed... cold, callous and cruel. I joined the company three years ago and never looked back. It gave me a sense of duty and pride – and a chance to get back at whoever killed my family those five years ago. At fifteen I lost my parents because of a terrorist attack in their office in Chicago. I saw it on the news as I walked past the local electronics store but it never occurred to me to check the building it was in. I have a sister. Well _had._ After the funeral she left, I never heard from her apart from cheques being deposited into the bank account so I could keep up with the mortgage and food bills.

At fifteen I had two jobs as well as school. It was a hard life as a teenager along with the stress of avoiding social services day by day. I'm still surprised at how I avoided everyone who would put me in an adoption home for so long, but as you all know – you can't hide forever. I was found out when I was seventeen years old. I prefer to say discovered. The CIA picked me up one day at my home and gave me the choice, well not much of a choice really. They told me that whilst I was scraping average in most subjects my ability was still strong and they'd like me to work for them. It was either that or the social services, I did what I had to do.

Not long after joining the CIA I discovered that my sister had been working for the DEA the entire time. I don't regret finding my sister, we've always had a sibling rivalry but after our parent's death we didn't talk at all – it's now an unspoken promise not to mention it. I joined the CIA to find the son of a bitch who killed my family and tore us apart. My sister took a different route aiming to stop drug cartels providing the money for terrorist attacks. After my year at the farm I began to see life differently – through a CIA agent's eyes.

I've used the codename _Princess _for two years, or pretty close to it after a friend decided I acted like one. I don't act like a princess although she named me this after I had a manicure and didn't want to practice combat _before _a mission where I would have to work the room. It's common sense not to. The nickname just stuck.

I'm twenty years old. I'm a CIA agent who is waiting to be picked up, at an airport, to be taken to my next mission. The details were classified when I had them all I know is that I've been sent to LA for a top secret mission. I also have no idea who is collecting me. I guess this is what a lost bag at the airport feels like too.

**Author's Notes: **Mythical and mysterious huh?! My aim for this story is to hit over 100... My kiriban as such! The 100th viewer will either get spoilers for a story of their choice (obviously one I've written! I can't see the future... yet) and I'll probably doodle something other than a smiley face. Probably a dog. You have been warned or growled at. Woof! You know the drill... Read and review!


	10. I'm contemplating suicide

**Author's Notes: **This was longer, but I cut it down. It didn't flow like I wanted it to and plus the theme changed to quickly and some parts were... Creepy to say the least. I feel the darkness seeping into me... Hopefully I'll be back to cheery for the next chapter! Lyrics from the song 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach.

**Chapter Ten**

_Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort.  
Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

A wise man once said that it's better to fight for something than against something. But what if what you're fighting for warrants you to fight against something or someone? At times I wonder what is the point? What am I fighting _for? _Really. It's times like this when I think back on the past, never the good memories. They never seem to earn a place in my memory bank any more. All that's there is lies and betrayal. I feel so _lost_...

_This is my last resort._

When I stray from my path I always find myself seeking comfort from the one consistent figure in my life. _Pain. _The only way to escape one form of pain is to find another, its fact. No one will admit it to you, but it's true. You can never escape pain. It's part of our everyday lives and it'll never change – it's human nature to suffer or to make someone else suffer.

_Cut my life into pieces.  
I've reached my last resort,  
Suffocation,  
No breathing.  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding. _

It's the reason I hate to be alone with my thoughts. It brings back all these floods of memories I try so desperately to push away, a sense of... falling? Desperation? I search for answers in this world but I never seem to get a valid response, why is it that we find it so easy to mistrust but so hard to truly trust someone? _Why? _

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight?  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation out of sight,  
And I'm contemplating suicide._

During the times of turmoil I turn to the most unlikely figure for a young girl who has everything going for her. _The Knife. _I twirl it in my fingers curiously, the only thing I've ever taken with me from my past. At times like this I'm no longer a super cool, wild, infallible 'hero'. I'm just that girl, that girl who's 'perfect' on the surface but so... damaged beyond repair.

_'Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine._

I figured out at a young age that when you smile, no one expects anything from you. No one suspects what you're doing behind closed doors, or what's happening to you. Where those bruises on her arms come from, how she falls over a lot or how she becomes more timid each day. If they do notice, they pretend to care. It gets spread around like some sort of disease. The latest gossip. And the one person you can confide in has someone else they need to worry about and you don't want to add to their burden.

_I never realized I was spread too thin,  
Till it was too late,  
And I was empty within,  
Hungry,  
Feeding on chaos,  
And living in sin. _

The feel of the cold metallic blade piercing through my soft skin as the crimson red blood began to slowly arise to the surface making colourful red lines down my pale arm. The feeling of the smooth steel gliding down the inside of my upper arm made me shiver as the first incision was made. Four cuts. It's the number I usually make on a relatively ok day.

_Downward spiral, where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother,  
No love for myself,  
And no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level.  
Finding nothing but questions and devils.  
_

It had been two months, thirteen days since I last took the blade to my skin. I promised myself that I would never do it, an unspoken promise of course because I knew it would never last. The scars on my upper thighs and inner, upper arm have healed quite well. Now I've hit eighteen I'm expected to use seduction more, therefore my blade's affections must turn to my inner arm only.

_'Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine.  
_

I paused momentarily as if to question what I was doing. By now I've become mostly numb to the pain like the agency teaches you making the cuts tingle slightly. I feel the grim satisfaction as the beads of red trickle down to my finger tips. I'm not over what has happened in my past and in these rare moments of clarity I remember this as droplets of blood slip off my fingertips.

_Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Nothing's alright,  
Nothing is fine,  
I'm running and I'm crying. _

Shaking myself from my contemplative mood pulling out the gauze dabbing the blood away with antiseptic wash, erasing its trail down my arm. I began applying small amounts of alcohol to stop the bleeding, like a seasoned pro. Methodically I cleaned the cuts and covered them with a bandage for the first hour since the wound had been made. This way it catches any small spots of blood which still bleed, eventually I can take this off and dispose of it and no one will know still.

_I'm crying. _

I laughed bitterly to myself. I pulled at the edges of my jacket as I dragged it over my slumped shoulders as I zipped it up quietly. I headed towards the door of the apartment and grabbed the keys to my car on the way. _Time to pick up Princess. _I smiled sadly trying to shove every memory out of my mind for a few seconds as the door slammed behind me drawing suspicious looks from the lurkers in the hallway.

_I'm crying. _

On the way to the airport in the car I focused on controlling all my thoughts. School my expression and applying my agent persona. _Remember who you are, not what you've become._ It was an expression an old teacher used to use with me. It often resurfaces now. Now that I have no idea who I am anymore. All I know is of what I've become. Some sort of machine created to kill, because frankly I don't care anymore. A fearless agent who doesn't give a damn is the most dangerous in this field of work.

_I'm crying. _

The car turns effortlessly into the parking lot as I bring it to a halt like a well trained dressage horse. I'm going to have to change this car she thought to herself. It looks nice as a sort of cool, sport car idea but... No. Although I love to have a sports car this is too much – it needs to look a little bit inconspicuous rather than a terrorist seeing a giant glass bubble chasing them. I nod, confirming my thoughts as I step out of it and examine her from the outside. Definitely need a different car.

_I'm crying._

I stood on my tip toes as I came to the doors of the airport. My eyes swept across the terminal looking to locate the Princess for her duration of this mission. GB said that it would be a long term assignment, however I'm sure she'll make an exception after three months on the assignment. The truth is – I don't strive or do well when I'm in a constant environment, it's a bad thing for an agent to become comfortable rather than on their toes permanently.

_I can't go on living this way.  
Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort,  
Suffocation,  
No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

Couples greeting. Old man buying paper. Woman with a fashion disaster... _Princess. _She must've noticed me at the same time because she did that thing that she does when she's excited, kind of like an inward hiccup when all your body convulses in a little jump. Yes... That's right. Shuffle on over and make yourself seem like a crazy person dragging your bag whilst doing inward hiccup jumps. Should I help her? Or allow her to continue her little dance that made her look totally drunk and crazy?

_Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation out of sight,  
And I'm contemplating suicide._

"_MJay"_

Here we go...

"You haven't called! Just leaving me hanging... How long has it been? Two months? We need to stay in touch! We're like sisters... Only without the blood part. So what is this assignment? Oh my god! I can't believe we're working together again! I need to tell so many people-"

_'Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. _

"Ok first off this is a top secret mission so all people can know is we're stationed together but not where. That's basically a need to know basis. Yes it's been about two months, what can I say? I've been busy on several missions which we can discuss later. We usually stay in touch it's just hard when you've got a gang of terrorists chasing you down an alleyway to make a phone call. The assignment shall be revealed at the briefing!"

_Nothing's alright, _

I noticed after my quick answer to her quick fire questions that she was still doing her inward hiccup jump and jiggling around like a psychopath whilst grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

_Nothing is fine, _

"I'm just so excited that we have a mission together!"

"You're doing it again..."

"The inward-hiccup-jiggle?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't even know I'm doing it! It's like when you have no idea that you're actually squeeing-"

Laughing under my breath as I dragged the Princess into a one armed hug.

_I'm running and I'm crying._

"Michy, I've definitely missed you! Now let's go to the goldfish bowl-"

"Goldfish bowl?"

"You'll understand soon young grasshopper-"

"That's just creepy. You could never teach small children imagine them saying some of the stuff you say-"

"Hey! I'm a _great _rolemodel..."

However Michy's face showed a different idea on my ability as a role model as she stared with one eyebrow raised creepily high. I still think that's a secret lesson in the farm I was never taught.

_I can't go on living this way. _

"Ok I may have the occasional random outburst but it's good to be... err... prepared?"

"Sure"

She held the duration of the word out for about four seconds as I tried to playfully swat her arm only to be greeted by a gust of air only. I turned back and saw her staring into the distance.

_Can't go on._

"That's the goldfish bowl?"

"Yup, it's like a greenhouse... I feel like I'm being watched by everyone too."

"You always find a fault for any car that isn't an Audi..."

"In my defence, Audi's are awesome."

"_Yeah"_

It wasn't long before we were surfing and dodging cars on the way back to Castle.

_Living this way._

"You know it's ok to talk about her... About what happened. It wasn't your fault."

I bit down on the inside of my gun hard trying to keep the memories from flooding back from all the mistakes I had made in my past.

"As I keep getting told."

"Seriously MJay, you should talk to someone about it. I mean you don't have to go through any of it alone I miss her too and-"

"I know you're there but I'm _fine _really."

The taste of blood lingered on my tongue as my teeth sunk into the soft flesh, it's times like this when I have the overwhelming desire to take the knife again but I know I can't right now. I sigh softly to myself hoping my behaviour wasn't that obvious. I focused on the road ahead of me as we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, neither wanting to bring up the obvious subject that should be discussed but never is. Because we both know. _That when an agent gets comfortable they make mistakes._

_Nothing's alright._

____

**Author's Notes: **So what event does this refer to? Are we going to find out more about Michy? How will Team Chuck react to the new arrival? Discus. You know the drill. Read and review.


	11. The Greenhouse Effect

**Author's Notes: **I apologise for the long wait and if you ever want me to update sooner feel free to beat me with a spork or something pointy so I'll update sooner. Life has been... Ok? I haven't been feeling that great for a while but I'm trying to pick myself up.

**Chapter Eleven**

As we arrived at Castle I realized this was going to play out one of two ways. The first being that Sarah, Casey and Chuck would all stare and wait until GB came online to tell us when we could go for Zimiri. The second being Chuck, Sarah and Casey would all break into a happy song and serenade us on the way down the stairs then we would take down Zimiri. Personally I'm rooting for the second scenario but it's more likely it'll be the first... As we're not a musical. Yet.

The door of the goldfish bowl slammed behind me causing Michy to resurface out of the miniature moving greenhouse slamming her door as well.

"I see what you mean by it being a greenhouse..."

I clicked the button to lock it.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of growing some oranges."

"Do you need a greenhouse for those?"

"Do I look like a gardener?"

She shook her head as a smile graced her lips. I felt a large grin surfacing on my face.

"I missed this you know."

As she spoke she waved her hands in the air and spun around making herself look as crazy as she did at the airport.

"You've never been here before."

"Not here but well you know what I mean!"

"Yeah... Me too. Now don't make a total fool of yourself when we go in."

"Words spoken by the crazy person..."

The door was pushed open by Michy as she continued to babble something which I'm obviously not paying attention to... I realize I have to pay more attention and catch the end of her gibberish.

"...And can you believe that?"

"No... It's about believable as that time when that killer whale just came and tackled that gorilla who invaded the pool then they began an epic spork fight until the winner was announced by the squirrel."

I made my way behind the counter and was surprised to see Michy not following.

"You just made that up now?"

"Well it really happened..."

"At times I really want to see what's going on in your head"

She exclaimed giving me an intense look of amazement, her eyes stared at my head and for a moment I thought that she must believe if she looks hard enough she'll be able to see what's going on in there.

"That's what the neuroscientists said too."

I shrugged it off quickly and continued my journey to castle with silent Michy close at my heels. I continued my ponderings for a few moments, what would happen to this team? When I leave what mission will I get? Will Michy join me on my next mission? After all as I've calculated I'll be here only a couple of months then move onto my next assignments and cut all ties to this place. Pretty standard longer length mission. I could definitely get a dog on a longer length mission.

"What do you think of a dog?"

"A dog? Like with fur and paws type dog?"

"No naked with hands."

"Isn't that a person-oh wait... You're being sarcastic. Dogs are... cool?"

"I think I'll get a dog."

I looked back in Michy's direction to see her with a completive, confused face gracing her well pronounced features. Her tiny nose scrunched up at the thought to a size I didn't think was possible and her eyes darted around the freezer. Her rosy red lips pouted a bit making her look like a duck. She was either confused about the freezer or the dog.

"This is the entrance to Castle."

"A... freezer?"

"Yes."

"So do you keep toppings in here too?"

"Erm... Ask Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?"

"Who are any of us?"

I saw her roll her eyes before I began to open castle by typing in the code in the safety panel then waiting for my retinal scan to finish.

"Will I be meeting the team in here?"

"I could get a team of sled dogs..."

"How did you get sled dogs from that?"

"Because they're a team and they work together and they run and drag a sled."

"Hence the name."

"Touché and yes you will be meeting the team."

As we entered Castle through the giant metal doors we weren't met by a musical Team Bartowski, instead we were met by two stoic agents stood by the conference table prepared for a briefing and Chuck swivelling around in his chair happily. Michy disrupted the silence with a comment under her breath.

"Seems like a barrel of fun."

I sucked my cheeks in to make a sort of fishy face and nodded my head whilst making a mhmm noise in agreement. The briefing with GB was in five minutes so it'd be five minutes trying to encourage Sarah and Casey to be less like statues enough to be introduced to Michy. If Casey even needed an introduction. We walked down the stairs, slowly. Very slowly. Chuck turned his head to look at us every few seconds whereas Sarah and Casey pretended not to notice.

It was now about two minutes until the briefing and me and Michy had finally made it to the table at snail speed. Sarah gave Michy a quick look up and down in... disgust? She has something against brunettes obviously I mean after all Chuck strayed twice. Casey tried to avoid looking into Michy's eyes until Michy spoke up.

"Casey... Nice to see you in something more than your underwear."

Chuck interrupted.

"It's happened more than twice?"

"Shut it Bartowski."

He grunted

"_Mathews."_

Sarah then spoke up and introduced herself before I had to do so.

"Agent Sarah Walker, CIA."

"Agent Michelle Mathews, CIA."

They stood for a moment assessing each other which caused mine and Casey's eyebrows to rise considerably whereas Chuck seemed oblivious to the current rivalry. As Michy was twenty but looked older I could see why Sarah would feel threatened but Michy already had a boyfriend. But I wasn't about to tell her that. Before anything else could be said GB burst onto the screen frowning until she saw we were all present then she gave a small smile and nodded before speaking to the team formally.

"MJay."

"GB."

"Hello Agents Casey, Walker, Mathews – I trust your flight was comfortable?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

"Mr Bartowski."

It was more spat out venomously rather than anything which baffled me causing me to frown before I returned back to my impassive state.

"GB so now that the team is together we can go get Zimiri?"

"Well first the second asset, Mr Trewitt, has to be brought in to the loop-"

"Excuse me ma'am but I don't think this team would be suitable for the Zimiri operation given the history of some team members."

I frowned at Michy getting involved in not allowing us to take down Zimiri but I quickly returned my impassive mask back on.

"Please explain Agent Mathews"

"Yes please do explain."

I added sarcastically.

"Seeing as the history with Project Ohio, not that I know exactly what happened there, but due to other events with connection to Zimiri my professional assessment is that Agent Davis will not be able to keep personal feelings aside and the mission will be compromised by their history."

"However my history with Zimiri also means that I know him better than anyone else, and if you didn't forget I am – _we _are the best agents you have right now. We're advanced in intelligence and being able to take down a terrorist. He's just like everyone else – a terrorist which I happen to know a lot about-"

"But you can't guarantee you will look at this without any personal attachments?"

I subdued a growl at Michy's input in the situation, she was supposed to trust my judgement.

"I will be able to remain objective of my mission throughout the operation as any agent will but if you think that events will not allow you to function objectively it's perfectly understandable for you to step out."

"I will also be able to remain objective however I'm more worried about your personal attachment not objectivity as in if we were asked to bring Zimiri in alive would you not pull the trigger?"

"I will follow my orders as expected and my personal attachments will not affect my mission objective."

GB interrupted us.

"You both put up fair points however I agree with MJay that this team is the best bet to bring Zimiri in _alive _and _functioning. _If he's a bit bruised it doesn't harm anyone. Once Mr Trewitt is brought into the loop you can move forward with your plans."

I looked forward at GB remaining expressionless but I knew what she meant when she spoke about him being functioning. We could make him suffer but as long as we could get him to talk it was fine. Michy spoke up again and I dreaded what would come out of her mouth this time however I knew she only spoke to try to protect me.

"Excuse me ma'am but where does Mr Trewitt work?"

"At a Petsmart. Are there any more questions?"

Then the feed just went black again until Sarah spoke.

"I have a question."

"Want me to get her back online for you?"

She shook her head and squinted her eyes at me as if to calculate something.

"No, this is for you. If something is going to affect our mission and potentially put Chuck, Casey or I in danger we have a right to know what it is."

"Well it's not going to affect the mission so I wouldn't worry about it."

She seemed unconvinced and pushed on with it.

"What is project Ohio?"

"Project Ohio is top secret, that's what it is."

It was only a few days into my mission here and the original agents were becoming suspicious over the secrets I must keep, Michy was intrigued by Project Ohio – she lost a friend that day too. Or maybe she lost two. I'm not sure sometimes. She understands not to push it and all she knows is Beth died and presumes Zimiri did it, but it was me. It was my fault but I could never bring myself to say it to her. Or anyone else.

"The intersect mission is top secret too-"

"We're part of the intersect mission? Who has the computer. Oh my god I bet it's him!"

Michy pointed at Chuck kind of like a child in a candy store interrupting at the wrong moment for Sarah but the right moment for me.

"Yes Michy... That's the human intersect aka Chuck Bartowski. I'll give you the files now?"

"Yeah sure that works."

I nodded towards Casey who mumbled something about cleaning his gun. Chuck just waved and Sarah stared at us both trying to determine our threat or what we were hiding. The rest of the day was spent by me dropping Michy off at the hotel apartment so I could sort out a new car and get the information from the CIA about the new apartment we should be getting so we can live like a... happy family? My eyes roll at the thought.

__

**Author's Notes: **Well that certainly isn't a set up for the next chapter...


	12. Dreamworld

**Author's Notes: **Ok so this is a sweetish chapter for all your Charah lovers so be happy! This is a quick update to pay for my recent inability to update in a timely manner! So enjoy! Read and review!

**Chapter Twelve**

While MJay and Michy were away Sarah Walker realized that it is now when she must play. Casey was hidden in the armoury cleaning his precious guns and she was left alone with Chuck in Castle. Both were silent and the only noise was a quiet clink of metal from Casey and the hum of the computers in Castle. She grabs his hand and brings him so they're side by side and whispers to him.

"Take me somewhere."

Her breath was warm on his ear and he closed his eyes inhaling sharply as she murmured huskily to him. This was not a dream. Sarah Walker was asking him to take her away somewhere, but they couldn't go to his apartment because of surveillance and Ellie and Devon. He guessed her request was for some privacy, which also ruled out her apartment because of the new arrangements.

His hand seeks out hers as he mutters a response to taking her away. Her hand fit his perfectly and it was moments like these that made him believe that their cover was more than a cover however Barstow had confirmed it. They'd never talked about the new intersect that much, she didn't ever want to talk about it. There were days when she was distant and kept away from him but other days he could see glimpses of her softer side. It's what made loving Sarah Walker so easy.

She followed him up the stairs to castle fiddling with his fingers all the way as his soft palms clung to her own. His slender fingers entwined with her own as he opened the castle using his right hand to input the code and waiting for the retinal scan to finish. The metal door opened with a whooshing noise as he led Sarah out of Castle and into the Orange Orange freezer.

She seemed vulnerable as he led her away out towards the front of the frozen yoghurt store, she hadn't shown this side since the intersect upload. It was as though he was holding a fragile butterfly in his hands and it was his choice whether to keep it, set it free or crush it. He could never crush Sarah intentionally, he would try to let her go but it worried him if she didn't come back so he tried to hold onto her as unfair as it seems.

As the cool LA breeze meets them as they exit the Orange Orange they still remain attached to each other. He doesn't know whether to pull her into a close embrace or just keep their comfortable distance it's only when she speaks ever so quietly that he has the courage to reply. Her voice is soft and it makes him feel as though nothing has ever changed after Barstow.

"Are we taking the rental car?"

He nods to her and guides her towards the rental Mazda 3 that the CIA has provided for him. The silence sweeps over them once again but the bustle of shoppers around them makes up for the lack of conversation. The car unlocks and bursts to life as Chuck presses the key with his other hand as Sarah is still caressing his hand, not that he minds.

He opens her door until she climbs in their hands disconnecting for the first time causing them both to shudder and silently protest about the loss of contact. She watches him as he jogs around the front of the car to get to his seat. Her seat is already buckled as he secures his seatbelt unsure whether to reach for her hand or not while she has the same internal battle.

He starts the car silently and drives away listening to calming purr of the engine, why Sarah had wanted to go somewhere he didn't know but he would find out. He breaks the comfortable silence to ask her a question

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

She breathes it and for a moment he wonders if he imagined her saying it.

"Is there surveillance in this car?"

She shakes her head not trusting her voice around him, knowing that without surveillance it'll be harder to fight their feelings which seemed to grow stronger each day. The longing to be close to him was almost uncontrollable at times, but right now she just wanted to escape from this world. But not from him. Never from him. Her eyes close as she inhales the scent of the car, it smells like him. The scent of the pine fresh car freshener is muted by the smell of his favourite cologne, a faint smell of cinnamon and the undeniable smell of plastic from game packages. She guessed if she looked on the floor in front of the backseat she'd find his favourite game controller there too.

A contented sigh escapes her lips as she listens to his fingers creating a steady beat on the steering wheel. She feels the car manoeuvre its way to a location where she doesn't know because her eyes are still closed tightly. She was never one to let her go, to put her trust fully in one person and allow herself to relax before she met Chuck. Before meeting Chuck she wasn't sure she'd survive another month as an agent. He had become her rock, her safe place. Her constant.

The time the journey taken was not important, neither knew how long it took for them to get here. Sarah didn't even know where she was. She'd assume he'd take her to 'their' spot on the beach but she'd never seen this place before, it was full of life. Luscious green grass was ready and willing to support their feet and birds chirped happily in luscious green trees. She could've sworn she'd seen a squirrel. She didn't even think it was possible for a place like this to exist. Least of all in LA.

"Wow this place is-"

"Breathtaking?"

She nodded silently with her mouth gaped open at the beauty of it all. They sat there for a few moments until he slowly got out of the car inhaling the fresh air that surrounded him. She drunk in the sight of him with his mop of brown curls being blown lightly making him look rather... sexy? A shy smile graced her lips until he bounced round to her side of the car to open her door. Always the chivalrous gentlemen.

When she climbs out of the car she immediately finds his hand and he pulls her close so they're almost touching. Just an inch away. He whispers in her ear and his breath tickles her neck causing her to resist the temptation to giggle at the giddy feeling he causes her to adapt.

"I come here sometimes, but I've never shared it with anyone before."

All she can do is nod and try not to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor.

"You're the first"

Her breath hitches in her throat at his confession and she realizes that hope is lost as she falls in his warm embrace. His hand peels away from hers and for a moment she thinks she's done something wrong, it's not until his arms wrap around her waist she feels secure again. She feels vulnerable and it shows in the quietness of her voice as she asks him the question that's been playing on her mind.

"Why?"

He nods and she feels him sigh softly causing her blonde tresses to rise with his soft breaths.

"These two years... I've discovered something that I'd lost. After Bryce – after Stanford I was in a rut and I moped around and lost all semblance of real responsibility and any type of gratitude towards the government for anything. Until I met you."

He pauses briefly as if you choose his words and she feels herself falling for him more every second.

"After the intersect I was thrown into your world, and though it was tough I began to feel like I was supposed to be there. I know it sounds weird-"

"It's not weird."

"But if I just walked away then I would've lost that. The confidence I gained, a feeling of being worth something. I'd have lost you too."

By the end of his sentence his voice was thick with emotion but also part was regret.

"I wanted to be a real spy. I _want _to be a real spy, it's just... Everything's so different now. I wish. I just wish Bryce had been able to do it instead and I know it's selfish but he was always the real hero. I'm just still that guy. I know I need to grow up and concentrate or it could hurt you or even Casey. So I'll become a real spy."

She's never expected the reason for him uploading the intersect to be so dutiful and her fault. It was her fault he'd lost normalcy but he didn't even seem to care anymore.

"You're not selfish, I won't let the spy world change you."

He breathes in the vanilla scent of her hair and whispers back his response because now they're both vulnerable.

"I know."

Silence lapses over the two for a few moments before she whispers back to him the quiet affirmation of what he already knows.

"I was going to stay."

He nodded and exhaled into her hair tickling the back of her neck he was unsure whether to tell her of Bryce mentioning it but decided against it.

"But everything's different now."

She sinks deeper into his embrace and whispered her question.

"Is it?"

"Not everything."

His response is more of a husky murmur and his arms gently guide her body to face his until they were only inches apart, their bodies almost touched and the proximity caused her heart beat to quicken. He was holding her waist with one arm and his other hand held onto her wrist lightly. Her other hand rested against his torso. He took his hand away from her arm and gently began to stroke her cheek lightly, she felt her body give in to his as she liquefied into his arms until their lips were only centimetres apart as his fingers now brushed the bang of hair away from her eyes.

They were only millimetres apart now and she felt her eyelids flutter as she glanced as his inviting lips for a moment then back into his eyes before she surrendered and closed her eyes in anticipation. Her bottom lip trembled for a moment until her captured her lips in a slow, tender embrace. It was soft unlike their other kisses, it was more loving rather than passionate. As her mouth opened allowing him to gain access she felt his tongue entwine with her own.

Her hands automatically found their home in his head of brown curls and she affectionately twirled them around her fingers. His right arm snaked around her waist and settled on her back so he could pull her into him more succeeding in bringing them closer together if that was even possible anymore. His left hand toyed with her blonde curls behind her ear causing her to moan against his mouth.

He withdrew his tongue from hers and began slowly pushing it back in then withdrawing it toying with her. It was as though he'd finally took control of their relationship as he nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to let out another moan until their tongues tangled together again. This kiss was still tender but it began to become more passionate until Sarah was backed against the door of the rental car firmly pressed against Chuck's warm, alluring body.

The kiss slowed down again to a more tender, slow, loving kiss until it was over and his forehead was resting against her own. They both panted trying to catch breath after such a delicate, overwhelming kiss that had confirmed that one thing hadn't changed at all. Her eyes open momentarily and she stares down at his swollen, well kissed lips. She always knew he was a phenomenal kisser but even this was to a new level.

He places a kiss on her forehead as she leans into his, her head resting in the crook of his neck comfortably until he whispers to her.

"Let's take a walk"

She nods not trusting her voice after such a mind blowing kiss, his hand reaches for hers causing their fingers to lace together as if they were supposed to be together. It felt that way whenever he was with her. Like it was destiny and it was unavoidable. Not that she wanted to avoid it. Her steps felt light maybe because of the grass but probably more dependent on the astounding kiss her and Chuck had just shared. Her fingers began to trace the outline of her lips and if Chuck noticed he didn't say anything about it.

They'd walked for a while now, she couldn't see the car as she glanced behind her but she didn't care, all she wanted was to be with him right now. That kiss. She just couldn't get over that kiss. It was so surreal that it even happened, she smiled slowly as she walked side by side with him. She felt as though she was floating. She wasn't but it felt like she was.

He began to lead her towards a large tree covered in green leaves, birds and large knots and holes where she was sure that owls resided... Or squirrels. This place was incredible. Like her own little dream world that only they could see. As they reached the large tree Chuck brought her down to the ground and pulled her into his body so she was leaned into him. His legs stretched in front of him whereas mine curled behind my body as I snuggled in his warm torso.

A few minutes had passed before he spoke at all

"I'm sorry. I want to tell you about Project Ohio it's just... I know I'm not supposed to."

"It's ok, I'd rather be here with you than have you stuck in some bunker somewhere."

It was easier saying it aloud than she had first thought and the truth was that she didn't mind Chuck keeping it from her as he had to. What she minded was that some knife throwing young agent was stopping him telling with the backing of the general.

"No it's not ok though. It'll tear us apart if we keep secrets."

She sunk into his suddenly feeling small about the numerous secrets she'd kept from him throughout the past years.

"My mum died when I was six."

She whispered it to him, it was the first time she'd even said it aloud to anyone as her father did not like her talking about it. It surprised her that she wasn't that sad about her mother's death, probably because she couldn't remember much of her mother.

"I'm sorry."

He spoke with such sincerity it made her feel like telling him was the right thing.

"I didn't mean you by that I just-"

"I know."

She nestled into his torso trying to burrow herself deeper into him it wasn't long before he started speaking again.

"Project Ohio was MJay and her first partner's third mission-"

"No Chuck don't. It's ok. You could go to jail over this."

"I feel locked up when I don't tell you things so I'm already in jail."

He gave her a lop sided grin causing her to almost lose all resolve to battle against him but she knew she had to. She went to speak but he brought his finger to her lips and stopped her.

"I have to do this."

She nodded solemnly.

"But you can't let anyone know-"

"I know that Chuck. You trust me right?"

"With my life."

His eyes showed the same sincerity that he displayed when sharing his sympathy about her mother and left her speechless.

"Their third mission, something went wrong and her partner was killed but they didn't know who by. Her partner was also General Beckman's daughter. Dale Zimiri was their target at the time so I guess that's part of the history but I think there's more. But she died. Her partner died. I mean she was only what? Fifteen? Losing someone then I kind of understand why she wanted to keep it quiet."

Sarah nodded as if taking in all the information realizing how alike she and MJay were. She lost her first partner too so she could understand why MJay didn't want to advertise it. She just didn't understand why she'd want to keep something like this so hidden away from anyone. Chuck interrupted her thoughts.

"There was one more thing. A couple of files I flashed on but didn't tell anyone about. MJay was rescued from that warehouse by someone we know... Well knew. I didn't get much information about her just a link to someone."

A look of puzzlement swept over Sarah's features as Chuck audibly gulped.

"Her brother is Bryce Larkin."


	13. Reality comes crashing down

**Author's Notes: **Really short chapter guys :P I wanted to wrap the revealing scene as much as possible before we introduce the next chapter... There will be fluff! Read and review please :3

**Chapter Thirteen **

"There was one more thing. A couple of files I flashed on but didn't tell anyone about. MJay was rescued from that warehouse by someone we know... Well knew. I didn't get much information about her just a link to someone."

A look of puzzlement swept over Sarah's features as Chuck audibly gulped.

"_Her brother is Bryce Larkin."_

The words struck her so quickly it was as if a bucket of icy cold water had been thrown over her. Could it be true? She slept with Bryce Larkin now she was supposed to pretend his sister (if she even is) is her sister. That would be wrong on so many levels. Now that she thought about it their eyes were a strikingly similar shade of vibrant blue and their hairs texture seemed similar. Bryce's hair always used to have a sort of wavy, curly side but it rarely showed itself.

She guessed that their personalities were sort of similar, Bryce was confident but MJay seemed over confident compared to him. Bryce is... well he was an incredible agent and MJay is supposed to be just as amazing if not more. They were both attractive types but Bryce never mentioned a sister and said that his parents died, does that mean both were picked up by the agency at the same time? The questions just continued whizzing around her head.

"Sarah?"

She hadn't realized that she'd not been paying attention to him all the time and had not spoke for the past few minutes at all.

"Are you sure?"

He paused and licked his lips, it's what he does when he knows the answer you want to hear but he's going to tell you the real one.

"Yeah. They're brother and sister but she doesn't know that I know or you know. Heck she doesn't know you now know about Project Ohio."

"Mhmm"

She nodded frantically for a few moments sort of like a bobble head doll, she felt comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. She'd slept with the Bryce and his sister is pretending to be her sister but with Chuck she felt comfortable but then again she'd slept with his best friend too. The whole situation was all kinds of messed up, even more messed up than her childhood. And that was pretty messed up.

"This is so messed up... I mean Bryce? I... Well you know! How can I pretend to be her... sister? Oh my god..."

He pulled her closer into his embrace and she buried her head into his chest so that only a mop of blonde hair could be seen. Her voice was muffled against his chest as she spoke.

"This is just weird. Bryce doesn't have a sister."

"Yeah he does. Bryce was my best friend, for a long time before the stuff with Jill... But I know that you know that but when he... died... I knew he was still my best friend and I think that I... _we _owe it to him to make his sister feel ok. It must be hard losing your sibling, I mean I can't imagine losing Ellie... She probably won't want to talk about it but we could always... ask?"

As his little speech finished Sarah brought her head up sharply so she was still close to him, snuggled in his arms but their eyes could meet. She had the bad idea kind of face on right now when her lip protrudes slightly and her eyes have a sort of don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-mess-up-your-face look.

"That's a bad idea. An agent knowing that you know their intimate details is unpredictable and if the rumours I heard about her are true then you don't want her mad at you."

"Rumours?"

"Ok, as soon as I heard we were getting another agent I rummaged through some of my old contacts and some of the stories they told were pretty shocking, even for me. She's killed more people that you or me have had hot meals. Her kill count is more than mine and Casey's added together _and _multiplied by _ten_."

This was the point when Chuck's eyes bugged out of his head to a point which she didn't believe humanly possible. He then muttered below his breath.

"She's going to kill me."

"No she won't. She's trained to withhold her anger and stay a focused agent, if she killed you she'd go against mission protocol-"

"Do you think someone like that cares?"

"When all you've got is the job then keeping it is a high priority. Killing the human intersect would not be a reason for a promotion."

"Yeah I guess."

He visibly relaxed at this statement causing Sarah to calm considerably, he spoke to himself more for affirmation than anything.

"Bryce Larkin has a sister."

"Yeah..."

A few more moments of silence passed until Chuck dragged Sarah to her feet talking about making their way back. It was all like a dream to her so she was unsure this had even happened, as they wandered over the bouncy, green grass only one thing invaded her mind. The fact that her new teammate was her ex-partner's sister. Well the kiss lingered in her mind constantly too.

As they clambered into the car, Chuck opening her door of course, then began to make their way back into the city of LA she wondered how she would be able to look MJay in the eye without Bryce entering her mind all the time. One thing was for sure. This mission just got a lot harder.


	14. A tail of friendship

**Author's Notes: **I told you there'd be fluff! And I deliver. Read and review!

**Chapter Fourteen**

They say that a dog's eyes are the window to their soul. That you can tell exactly what they're thinking at any given time. They're _readable. _Like a novel – only the pages are blank and you have to fill them with training, manners and memories. Sort of like a biography of your life together. Dogs remember aspects of their lives, they're scarred by certain actions much like people.

Someone once said that every time you lose a dog they take a piece of your heart and every new dog that comes into your life gives you a piece of theirs. I often wonder if I live long enough, all the components of my heart will be dog and I will become as generous and loving as they are. I suppose it's what everyone wants to be, a loving and generous individual that people generally like... By general I mean that they aren't allergic to. I could never be allergic to a dog – I'd hate it so much.

Ever since I was a child I'd longed for a dog that I could call my own, one that would come when called and share my bed with me at night. I never dreamt of the beautiful white wedding – not even once. Only a dog, it's all I wanted. Years passed and I was still not granted my wish for a dog. Friends were made then left but the one thing that stuck by me was the burning desire to have a real best friend.

The greatest pleasure of a dog is that you may make a fool of yourself with him, and not only will he not scold you, but he will make a fool of himself, too. That's what I need. Someone who's not afraid to make a fool of themselves and laugh at the consequences. Someone that will be there for me when I cry and be the only person not to ask _why _I'm upset. A dog will listen to your secrets and not whisper a word to anyone, unlike Lucy Metalmouth in 4th grade.

So I guess the yearning for a dog was always burning deep within me, and it brings me to this point because right now I really need a best friend. Someone to cheer me up on a rainy day or to wake me up in the morning intent on being taken for a walk. A reason to live.

All these explanations whirl through my mind as I pull into the driveway in my new Audi R8 (exchanged for the fish bowl). Fern Martins is a reputable breeder in the LA section, specializing in agility and obedience with a bit of flyball and possibly heelwork to music on the side. Another thing she specializes in is Border Collies. My dream dog. You see a Border Collie is one of many incredible things lined with fatal flaws. The need for speed and mental stimulation at all times makes them high maintenance but incredibly enjoyable to work with if you like to be out and about.

They learn things easily which is good for training, but this skill is two sided as they pick up bad habits just as fast. You see the Border Collie originated from the Scottish/English and Welsh/English borders as herding dogs so they were trained to collect livestock and guide them to where the farmer wanted them. There are still herding trials to this very day because Border Collies still possess that instinct. Even the rumoured 'Barbie' Border Collies, Barbie being an idiotic term for no working capability which is untrue – this behaviour is found in the showing ring more.

I know quite a lot about Border Collies after seventeen... Oh wait eighteen years from today. It's my birthday today – I have the right to indulge in my one dream... Don't I? The determination to look at the puppies in the current litter and potentially chose one was the only thing that made me slightly nervous. The flutterbies fluttered around my stomach as I realized today could be the day I finally made this dream come true. I'm unsure how many puppies are actually left but I know that there is at least one and I want a specific colour if it can be helped but I'll know the dog when I see it.

I tapped a small series of notes on the large wooden door and tugged my coat around my waist more trying to use it as some sort of safety blanket. I may have forgot to mention I'm pretty much in the middle of nowhere here... I could probably be abducted if there were enough people to capture me. The wooden door swung open quickly as a woman wearing an apron answered the door, her auburn hair was tied in a messy bun.

She wore glasses which were steamed up from the glass hitting the cool air contrasting to the warmth of the house. She ushered me in and I noticed the what looked like a hand knitted cardigan draped lazily over her shoulders, it just overlapped her jeans which were muddy as though she'd been working in a field. Her fingers combed through her hair as she shoved back the tresses of auburn hair that had escaped her hair clip before presenting her hand towards me warmly.

"Hi I'm Fern and you must be MJay!"

Her hand was soft, slightly moist and had a thin layer of flour coating it as I smiled and said hello. They contrasted sharply to my newly manicured, sparkly pink nails and slender fingers that now had a light layer of flour coating them. She exclaimed an apology to me wiping her hands on the apron.

"Sorry! I'm just baking some bread and the dinner."

"It's no problem, I thought I smelt a lovely smell"

She gushed at the compliment and shut the door behind her and began to lead me down a hallway that was covered in family photos of her, who I presume to be her husband and three children. Further down the hall there was various photos of Border Collies and the family bunched together proudly showcasing their achievements. She spoke as she walked down the hallway.

"These puppies are the latest litter, they're eight weeks today so if you wanted you could take your choice home today. There's only one female left – an ee red and white or golden red and white. It depends on your choice of calling her which colour."

I nodded and let out an agreeing mhmm noise.

"She was sort of an outcast of the litter and is slightly nervous, she should be ok but if you weren't looking for a nervous dog I could show you a slightly younger 5 week old litter that you could have the pick of. The mother is Lori – she's in there with them currently and the father is called Bond, I can show you him too but you'll have to be led around the back and I'm afraid it's a little muddy there."

I nodded to her and she looked as though she wanted more of a response, I tried to make my voice seem calmer than it actually was which made my sentence start with a squeak then even out to a steady tone.

"I'd love to see the current litter, I'm sure I could deal with a nervous dog just as easily – it's what they were bred for right?"

She let out a long hearty laugh at this comment.

"Yeah I guess so!"

"I'd love to see both parents if you have time of course."

She gave me an enthusiastic nod and began leading me through another hallway which made me wonder how big the house actually was.

"The puppies are just through into the next room, sorry about the mess. You know three children equate to many more grandchildren here and with the dogs there is little time for cleaning so we have a fur coated house!"

I laughed and smiled with less enthusiasm as I noted my laugh was not nearly as cheerful as Fern's. It's probably the result of the spy world I thought bitterly but the bitterness soon escaped me as the door to the puppy room was opened and inside I saw five puppies enthusiastically trying to rush out of the door. Fern shoved them back and it was only then which I noticed a sixth puppy in the corner debating whether to run forward or stay in her hiding place behind a cabinet between the basket and another set of doors.

Fern emitted a high pitched squealing noise which caused me to turn and look at her curiously, she'd noticed my inquisitiveness and gave her reasons.

"He nipped, it's a way to stop nipping because they think they hurt you like their litter mates do when they're hurt in play. It's a good training technique."

I nodded seemingly happy about the reasoning before pointing towards the timid bitch in the corner.

"Is that the available puppy?"

Fern nodded.

"She'll come around eventually, just has to get used to you is all. She'd be happy enough when she knows you"

I smiled at Fern.

"I've got all the time in the world, so if I'm right the ee red is a dilute form of the red gene? And you can tell their true colour from their eyes because the coat masks it."

"You've done your research, yes that's correct."

"So would you give me any particular tips for owning a Border Collie for the first time?"

"There aren't really any tricks as such, just keep an eye out at all times. You never know what they're up to."

Being here made me feel relaxed as the puppies yapped happily amongst themselves until the shy bitch wandered over to where I was seated. She plopped down a few inches away from me as if to test the waters, I ignored her to Fern's surprise. I remembered from reading books at a young age that the easiest way to get a nervous dog to feel comfortable is to ignore them until they chose to be with you. This was just an affirmation that the puppy wanted to be here and allowed me to stroke her. It wasn't long until the bitch was snuggling closer into my side and crawling onto my lap in a desperate attempt to get my attention until I finally caved and stroked her soft _fluffy _fur.

"She likes you."

"Well I like her too."

I suppose it's what most people call a connection or even love at first sight, when I looked into her warm brown orbs she showed love but also a mischievous side at the same time with a glint of sadness. She was pushed out of the litter a few times because she was bullied but she was brought back in several times, she was often bullied and fought for her food. Fern had told me about this puppy over email but I'd never even thought about it until now.

Her nose was slightly moist against my exposed flesh as she took to nibbling my t-shirt immediately causing me to pry her little puppy teeth away from to her distaste. Her mother wandered around aimlessly, it was the first time I'd noticed the gorgeous, flashy black and white bitch. She wagged her tail happily when she noticed she had my attention before padding over to me slowly and allowing me to rub my hands through her silky fur.

"How big do you think this bitch will grow?"

The girl snuggled closer into my lap burrowing her head into my coat sneakily.

"Probably the size of the mother I'd say, it's hard to tell but she'll be on the short side because she's show type."

I nodded to this and thread my fingers through the fluffy, cloud like textured puppy fur.

"So you do conformation showing as well?"

"Yes I do, it's a bit awkward because agility folk are more welcoming whereas the show folk generally look down on you if you dare compete in a different sport. It's strange."

"I'm interested in agility not how gracefully I drag a dog in a straight line."

Fern laughed at me and nodded

"I find agility more fun anyway, conformation is just to prove how gorgeous my lovely mongrels are."

The puppy began to let out little snores and whimpers in her sleep twitching her paws every now and then causing me to chuckle and Fern to follow suit.

"I think I'll take this little girl."

"If you're sure, she seems quite taken with you but if you don't want a nervous dog there is the other litter."

"I'm sure."

I handed her the money (courtesy of the CIA) to which she leafed through as if to count it. I never saw myself as an untrustworthy person but I decided to let it not bother me. When she was finished she handed me back a large wad of the money I'd given her.

"I only really charge $300 it's just to deter people who want to get one to sit around at home all day."

"No really take the money, it's totally fine."

I tried to hand her back the money and she shook her head and held up her palms.

"I treat all the people who buy dogs off me the same, it would be unfair to you for me to let you pay the shown amount rather than the actual price. Did you say you wanted to see the father?"

"Actually I think I'll get her home and try to stop at Petsmart on the way home for some last minute essentials... What food is she fed on?"

"Oh! You get a puppy pack, it includes a small bag of medium puppy Royal Canin which is what they're fed on right now. I personally wouldn't change the food but you can if you want but I find Royal Canin the best quality."

She rushed around the room piecing together items and putting them into a small plastic bin with Border Collie pictures dotted along the side. I noticed Royal Canin in large red letters along the side of the bin until she came to a stop and moved to hand it to me.

"It's basically got food, the regulations of the breed standard, guide to agility, obedience, heelwork to music, show and herding in there too. You also need your pedigree and change of ownership certificate."

She ran through all the words quickly and asked me to sign and fill out several papers so she could send them off to the American Kennel Club (AKC). Finally we came to the pedigree causing her to briefly outline the key points and then ask me...

"Do you know what you're going to call her? If not you could just ring me up some time and give me the idea..."

"I'm gunna call her Duffy."

"I like that name. Duffy."

She noted it down and moved onto the next field.

"Show name? Like the name she'll compete under. I do ask for you to use a word in the showname to help me identify the litter when looking through files. This litter's word is time."

I nodded and began to ask if one was taken

"Time to shine?"

She nodded at me and said it was taken. She waited a couple of minutes allowing me to think before it hit me.

"Time will tell?"

"Nope! That's not taken."

"Whiplash's Time Will Tell. I like it."

Fern nodded and scribbled some more writing on the sheets of paper and then tucked them away and slipped a copy of the pedigree in the large bucket.

"You should get a letter through the post giving you the ownership details and AKC registration codes ect ect."

"Ok!"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to however my sister will be waiting for me and I'm afraid she may kill me if I'm late for dinner... again."

"Oh it's ok! Maybe another time?"

I picked up Duffy as Fern made her way to open the door pushing back the army of puppies back on the way.

"Sure!"

We walked back through the maze of hallways but the bundle of fluff in my arms took my attention as she constantly tried to snag a piece of my hair in her mouth barking in triumph whenever she caught a piece. I tried to muster my more stern voice as I said her name but it came across happy and praising.

"Duffy."

She cocked her head at me curiously as Fern carried the bucket to the door opening it.

"I can take that now if you want?"

She shook her head.

"Nonsense! Just show me to your car. You've got your hands full with Duffy right now."

"Thanks"

I led her to the Audi R8 and she whistled as she gave it a once over.

"Nice car, bet that cost a pretty penny."

"My foster parents got it for me."

I reminded myself to keep to the cover as I'd already mentioned in email once that I had foster parents but Fern didn't venture into why, all she knew was that I'd had them a couple of years.

"Well thank you so much for allowing me to steal this lovely bundle of joy!"

She smiled and waved her hand at me

"No problem, always happy to see a newcomer so pleased. Keep in touch!"

She waved to me as I climbed into the car and made her way back inside. Duffy sat on my lap cheerfully staring at me happily.

"Ok Duffy, you're going to have to sit in the passenger seat."

I moved her off my lap and onto the passenger seat and she let out a disapproving howl at the loss of heat. I started the Audi and let my large grin widen as the purr of the engine vibrated through the car as it burst into life chirping happily causing Duffy to look confused as to why the car talked. We began to make our way back up the long driveway during which Duffy managed to clamber over the gear stick and made her way onto my lap successfully.

"Duffy this isn't going to work."

She began climbing up my torso attempting to lick my face.

"Listen, if you sit down happily you can stay on my lap but only if you're good."

She stared at me as if to question whether to take the offer. I guess she did because the ride to Petsmart did not have any mishaps and the pup lay happily on my lap as I massaged her fur with one hand whenever I took it off the steering wheel.

__

**Author's Notes: **Hahaha... Wrong kind of fluff, I didn't specify :P Read and review!


	15. A sleepless night

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is a bit jumbled but parts are taken away for a reason :P Read and review please!

**Chapter Fifteen**

_PRESENT DAY_

"Agent Walker the project is brought to a halt because of newly found complications."

"Ma'am I'm sure we can work through any complications-"

"Mr Trewitt is dead."

_48 HOURS EARLIER_

It wasn't that the trip to Petsmart was boring... It was just rather uneventful other than the fact I'd spend little over $400 on items varying from crates to toys for my newly acquired treasure. It's not that I left Duffy in the car and came back to find one of my seat mats chewed into tiny pieces along with part of a seat, the seatbelt and various magazines. The reason the Petsmart trip was so boring was that whilst shopping monitoring the target was rather tedious.

This man looked wary of his surroundings but also possessed an air of intelligence as he walked through the store checking the various species of animals from puppies (supplied by the closest puppy mill) to hamsters. Not once had he even attempted to make any contact unlike his fellow co-workers who had insisted on helping me carry the overfilling baskets that I dragged along the floor.

The thing that stuck me about Gregory Trewitt was that whilst he appeared to look at ease and confident in his surroundings it was clear he didn't have the first idea when it came to animals. The way he acted around them proved that, I suppose it could be for money but if you're trying to blend in it must be for a reason. It confused me as to why a typical high school dropout would attempt to blend into the surroundings. Ok maybe this high school dropout was supposed to be the next Einstein but still... It was peculiar.

So as I made my way back into the parking lot, followed by an army of Petsmart staff who nodded in agreement at my choice of car and asked for my number, the strangeness of Mr Trewitt's behaviour stuck with me. When I discovered Duffy's maintenance of my car it still lurked in the back of my mind. Even as I crammed all the items I had bought into the Audi. The only other thing that played into my mind consistently was that I'd have to exchange the Audi with costs for the damages... The CIA is going to hate me.

_36 HOURS EARLIER_

Twelve hours had passed and even though I managed to smuggle all of Duffy's belongings into our temporary residence the behaviour of Trewitt still entered my mind. I'd replaced the Audi about six hours ago so that problem was out of my mind. The blonde puppy lay on my lap comfortably, as she chose the crate was not nearly good enough for her and decided to make herself at home in my bed. So here I lay in the middle of a make shift cot in a hotel apartment, that isn't the least bit homely, with a sleeping puppy on my lap.

I hadn't seen Sarah until I snuck in late at night with Duffy so she had no idea I had a puppy yet, nor did Michy. They both knew I was researching dogs so they should assume I would be getting one as soon as possible. I wondered what Beth would've made of the situation, me having a puppy and having doubts about a potential asset of our team. I wonder what her assessment would be, his behaviour still strikes me as odd.

After several minutes of deep thought it becomes obvious that I will not get any sleep tonight so I take it upon myself to research my subject well. I slowly wriggle myself out of the cot trying best not to disturb the angelic sleeping figure of Duffy. When I escape the warmth of my quilt I seek out my laptop I'd packed with me, I know it's probably not the wisest thing for an agent to bring with them on a mission but it's needed.

As the computer starts up I go through facts I know about Gregory Trewitt, 19 years old, male, works in Petsmart, has a peculiar way of carrying himself, supposedly the next Einstein. His background seemed sketchy the more I thought about it. I loaded the CIA's badly ripped off version of Google called 'Inteloogle'. As soon as the bright display of coloured Interloogle logos splashed onto my screen I inputted my search of 'Gregory Trewitt'.

I was surprised when I found one record of his birth; he was the child of Rosemary Hodgekins and Micheal Trewitt who I later found out tragically died in a fire when Trewitt was 16. As I dove deeper I found school records varying from Fs in PE to As in Computer Science, Mathematics and Physics sticking to the theory he was a smart kid. After the 10th grade the records basically stopped which was strange.

I'd paid closer attention to each detail and found the year each part of information was inputted, most matched each year until I came to the interesting discovery, after much digging, that files had been removed. Why anyone would delete a high school dropout's files was beyond me which indicated one of three things. One or both of his parents were or still are agents. After 10th grade he was taken into a private CIA school. Or he was an employee of the CIA.

After this discovery the mission became more peculiar as to why we would bring Trewitt into our group when it seems he already has CIA ties. I looked into the backgrounds of Rosemary Hodgekins noting that nothing seemed peculiar. When I came to the father, Micheal Trewitt, I also found nothing strange either. The more I looked into the files the more doubt filled my mind about this mission, this had caused me to contact an outside source. I stepped out of the hotel room hoping not to wake Duffy as I quietly pulled the door shut then dialled the number of my source.

He sounded groggy when he answered the phone sleepily.

"What?"

"Hey Rodrigo it's MJay."

"Because who else would call at... 3 AM? Really? Do you _never _sleep?"

"Nope, I need a favour."

"When don't you need a favour?"

I scoffed at his comment.

"Remember who bailed you out of the Robinson Green fiasco? Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine, what do you need?"

"I need you to see who deleted the files on Gregory Trewitt."

I heard shuffling on the other side of the phone and the patter of fingers against a keyboard.

"Stuff from Inteloogle?"

"Yeah."

"Mhmmm..."

"Found something?"

"Get this. The files were deleted by one Gregory Trewitt. Hope that helps you?"

"Yeah it does. Thanks Rodrigo."

"Don't call at 3AM again."

I hung up the phone as my fears were confirmed by Rodrigo that someone strange was happening in this mission. About an hour had passed as I leafed through missions to see if they were handled by an analyst called Gregory Trewitt. I found several including the Pennsylvanian Stake out, Mississippi shoot out, a raid on a Mexican drug lord and several unimportant low level cases. Just as I was about to look through more mission reports I felt my phone buzz against my hand, I noted it was the General.

"MJay. Briefing at Castle now."

Then she hung up.

_33 HOURS EARLIER_

I had just arrived at Castle after speeding through the streets at night with Duffy in the passenger seat of the Audi. As I reached the table and sat down the screen burst into life.

"You've been digging into Trewitt's file."

"I have."

"So you know about his affiliations?"

"Of course I do, what I don't know is how you could keep something like this hidden when it could aid the mission-"

"Mr Trewitt is to be disposed of. Immediately."

The order floored me momentarily.

"What about the team and him being a super genius?"

"Mr Trewitt is an analyst for the CIA who has been involved in the rogue agency FULCRUM, as the threat has been removed he can be disposed of."

I nodded my head realizing Trewitt was a scapegoat.

"So why say that the team is recruiting Trewitt?"

"It's tactful, after Mr Bartowski uploaded the Intersect 2.0 it is much more risky to the operation and as I'm sure you've noticed. Both our agents are compromised."

"So by saying we're here to bring Trewitt in it gives us an excuse to stay and you say the orders maintain the same but if I'm neutralising Trewitt does that mean I have to make it seem accidental?"

GB nodded and smiled at my assessment.

"That's exactly it, you should really consider the offer for a director position. And yes you must make it appear accidental. Draw him out. I want him dead within 24 hours, leave no record that this happened."

"Yes ma'am."

_30 HOURS EARLIER_

It was the break of dawn as I monitored Trewitt rush out of his apartment in a dazed state, he made his way up a small alleyway to get to the parking lot behind the apartment complex. I made my move, counting the steps he took until he was at a parallel to myself, when he was in the spot I squeezed off two shots into his chest and dragged him behind a bin close by. It was early morning, not many people were awake. My gloved hands scoured his jeans and jacked until I found a phone and wallet. I emptied out the cash, credit cards and phone and stuffed them into my jacket.

I checked his pulse before I left assuring that he was dead once and for all. It was confirmed that the target was neutralised. For good measure I pulled out a small bottle of strong liquor and poured it down his throat and over his clothes until he had a stench of alcohol before pushing the bottle into his palm and putting it on the alleyway side. I took the gloves off my fingers and shoved them into another pocket, I left Duffy in the car again – this time I hoped not to find my car chewed to pieces.

I knew that a jogger or other occupant would discover Gregory Trewitt with an empty wallet only containing his ID, they'd notice the stench of alcohol and it'd just be another drunken man killed by a thief. It'd pass through processing quickly enough and wouldn't cause hassle.

I walked around the block and continued until I came to the Audi, noting the car was undamaged and Duffy was asleep in the well I took to the next part of my mission. It felt like hours until I finally arrived at the final destination for the end of the mission. I was in a field, it may not seem like much but any agent needs a secluded place after a mission to hide the things they'd used to commit a murder.

The gun was unnecessary to hide and would reside in my collection of unregistered weapons, where it belonged. The items I'd taken however? They needed to be burnt along with my gloves. I set the items in a small pile and removed parts of the phone so it would be easier to burnt. I set it on fire with a box of matches and placed straw around it until it burnt the evidence away wildly.

I waited about ten minutes before pouring a bottle of still water on the fire to put it out. The farmer would just assume youths came onto his field and had some fun burning straw.

I allowed Duffy to have a quick run about on the field and to do her business before leaving the scene.

_20 HOURS EARLIER_

I arrived back at the apartment after doing some soul searching in the wilderness with Duffy, while out there I'd rung GB to tell her that the mission was complete in a code phrase. Duffy was happy for the exercise and freedom as she roamed the fields. I made sure she would not over-exceed herself and stopped her causing herself any joint damage. We hadn't learnt the recall yet but as of right now I could outrun her and catch her before she got into any trouble.

The pup crashed onto my bed and was fast asleep in no time... Another thing I'd noticed about Duffy is that she'd ignored all the toys I had left for her. I debated whether to put her into the crate as I showered but decided against it.

It was about ten minutes in the shower before I came out and applied make up lazily. For the next few hours I hung around in the apartment looking into several different cases on the CIA's Inteloogle then browsed dog forums for the rest of the time. I decided to spend some more time constructively as I picked Duffy up and headed out of the apartment. The rest of the time elapsed over the day simply wasted away as I did several meaningless tasks until we were at the briefing.

_PRESENT DAY_

"Agent Walker the project is brought to a halt because of newly found complications."

"Ma'am I'm sure we can work through any complications-"

"Mr Trewitt is dead."


	16. Pot calling the kettle

**Author's Notes: **Ok I just wrote this (excuse any mistakes). I lost two chapters when my PC was wiped! D8 I'm such a douchebag. Anyway... Read and Review!

**Chapter Sixteen**

_ELEVEN HOURS EARLIER_

"This could be what we're waiting for."

"Are you sure? It seems risky at best-"

"Of course I'm sure. If Trewitt is as good as Beckman thinks at manipulating data then maybe he can get it out-"

"It can't be that easy. They wouldn't let me go-"

"We could run."

"Sarah they'd find us and-"

"No they won't."

"I don't want you throwing your career away about this when we don't know for sure whether this guy can perform the task at hand. Maybe he'll lie to us and tell Beckman she could send me to a bunker and make your life hell and I won't allow it-"

"I know the risks and it's worth it."

"Sarah what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to be a real person again... Will you run away with me?"

_PRESENT DAY _

"Mr Trewitt is dead."

The words hit her like a punch in the gut before the professional mask swept upon her angelic features. All their plans were ruined now. Everything they'd planned, the intersect was sure to stay in and they'd never be free. She knew he had to upload the intersect and was surprised at how quickly they had agreed to run away together. She would have assumed he would put up more of a fight explaining in some incredible Chuck fashion of how he did it for his family, friends or the fact that she told him he could change the world. But all of that didn't matter now. It was over.

Sure they could run anyway but the manhunt would be more extravagant wanting to get the new intersect back would be the government's top priority. He was needed now more than ever. The Ring was a new threat to everyone. Gone were the days when they could just sit around and wait for action to be taken, she must turn herself into an agent once again. For Chuck. For his protection. She was sure that MJay had noted her change of expression and wondered what would come of it if she'd mentioned it. They hadn't spoken all day and had gone straight into the briefing. The only thing she noticed was the appearance of the puppy.

Even that couldn't stay on her mind long as memories of the lost chances in Barstow floated through her memory vividly as if she was reliving the actual moment. The electric feeling of his lips touching hers, his body moulding into her as if it was always meant to be there. No lines. No rules. No asset / handler restrictions. Just Chuck and Sarah. Next came the memory of their first real kiss when the Bryce bomb was about to 'explode' in their minds. The first time she'd been kissed, _really _kissed. Although his breath smelt sort of like burrito she mused.

The team was silent until MJay spoke.

"So we can go after Zimiri now?"

This girl really had a one track mind, it took Sarah all her strength to keep an accusing tone out of her voice. She hoped it was level enough to avoid suspicion.

"A man has _just _died and you want to throw yourself into a mission. The only mission we should concentrate on is who killed him."

"He's dead it doesn't matter now."

"We need to find out if he knew anything."

Chuck's brow was furrowed at the disagreement that was escalating before him, of course she had the right to be upset. Her future had just been ripped from her fingertips.

"He doesn't know anything. No one contacted him unless he's perfected mind reading, but to my knowledge we're not in a Twilight novel right now."

The youngster spoke with a bored, agitated tone obviously eager to rush into the next mission.

"I'm not suggesting he's a mind reader. I'm explaining its best to be sure than sorry-"

The General interrupted her as she spoke.

"That's enough Agent Walker. Yes MJay you can go ahead with the Zimiri mission."

And just like that she was shut down, the influence MJay had on the General was unbelievable even if she knew her granddaughter or was a family friend. Agent Mathews and Casey had remained silent throughout and Chuck kept sending her warning glances.

"But what about the cause of death-"

"A standard mugging Agent Walker."

"It could've been staged-"

"Agent Walker do you usually question your superiors? I am your superior and I am telling you to drop this. Trewitt is dead. Remember your place."

She bit the inside of her gum angrily and muttered a neutral toned

"Yes ma'am."

The General continued.

"MJay I trust you've already scouted the sites against my orders so pick what site you want to start with and inform me of your specs by oh nine hundred tomorrow. Any questions?"

And with that the screen faded to black. She saw MJay close her eyes and inhale deeply for a moment and Mathews found an interesting item in the corner to stare at. Casey stood stoic and Chuck leaned onto the desk and sat. She tried to control it, she really did but it just happened to come out against her will. Yet another problem with being more relaxed around Chuck.

"What is your problem?"

MJay lifted her head in Sarah's direction and her playful blue eyes seemed to ice over and turn harsh towards her. It would've been quite frightening if Sarah was not used to such a thing, however even MJay's stare was unique and... haunting?

"I may not be formal in my respect for a superior but I do have respect. GB was right to call you up, I think you'll find that it's you with the problem here _Agent Walker._"

"It's not to do with respect."

"Elaborate _please_."

She spoke with a bitter sarcasm as if daring Sarah to outline her 'problem'.

"You're obsessed with getting on this Zimiri case, I can see you're compromised before you've begun yet you insist that you are not."

"How can you be so hypocritical? _Really?_ You're the last person on this Earth who can chide someone for being compromised when it's so obvious that you're compromised with your asset."

"I care about him but I'm able to do my job-"

MJay let out a 'hah' beneath her breath and interrupted Sarah.

"Why couldn't you take the shot?"

_Take the shot._ The words echoed through her brain as if it were Bryce telling her again to save Chuck and wound the FULCRUM agent. She knew the real reason why she couldn't take the shot.

"I hesitated momentarily-"

"You wouldn't have hesitated if you weren't compromised."

"The asset's safety was not absolute-"

"Because he was in the hands of a _FULCRUM _agent, it took your partner to pick up your slack and shoot her."

Sarah huffed mentally knowing that MJay had her there.

"I admit I made a mistake and I did not allow it to happen again-"

"But you allowed your asset to be captured whilst a British MI6 agent was here and also managed to share his secret."

MJay now had a smug look on her face, she'd obviously researched the team well enabling her to pick out faults. The young agent must've known she had Sarah cornered now. The rest of the team looked on at the two fighting.

"That wasn't my fault entirely-"

"I don't care if it was your fault or it wasn't the fact is it happened. Take on your responsibility. I don't really care how this team runs, I couldn't care less if you were banging the asset or whatever because I don't take rules that strongly. Just don't expect me to stand here and let you outright insult me when I've done nothing wrong at all-"

"I wasn't-"

"Let me finish. I'll openly admit when _I'm _wrong and I don't need you to tell me when I am because I already know. Don't try to patronize me because you think you're more experience than I am. Now do your job and let me do mine."

It seemed Sarah knew the argument was lost as she silently fumed and let out a strained.

"Fine."

The team sensed the atmosphere and all stayed quiet until Sarah asked.

"You need help with the plan?"

MJay shook her head and stated a simple

"No."

Then wandered over to the computer and tapped away at the keys. Mathews wandered into the armoury and Casey tried to communicate a 'what the hell was that?' grunt without alerting MJay. She seemed to note the lack of movement in the room and spoke.

"Don't you guys have jobs?"

Chuck took off up the stairs two steps at a time followed by Casey, who ventured up the stairs slowly. Sarah stood for a moment and stared at MJay. She shook her head and headed towards the stairs herself, once she got to the top she heard a loud shout from the youngest member of the team.

"Walker."

Sarah peered over the barrier and looked down on MJay, she desperately tried to keep the hostility out of her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Chuck to keep his mouth shut next time."


	17. Departures

**Author's Notes: **Just a short chapter (explained at bottom), I do love writing MJay ;) I can make her such a bitch at times. Read and review!

**Chapter Seventeen**

I mentally fumed at Agent Walker's confrontation, she had no idea what she was getting into. Sure she knew what happened in Ohio but she didn't know Zimiri at all. What'd he'd done. He needs to die. He needs to die by _my _hand. I resisted snarling my nose at the thought of him, even the thought of being in the same room as me makes my skin crawl and my blood boil to dangerously high temperatures. I was so absorbed in thinking about Zimiri I did not even notice Michy enter the room.

"She's right you know."

She spoke in a soft tone as if she was comforting me, I bit back a snide remark.

"No she isn't."

"You _are _compromised."

"No I'm not, I'm biased towards getting this guy locked away for good-"

She spoke in a matter of fact tone and interrupted me as I spoke

"Another way of saying compromised."

My shoulders dropped realizing Michy was right again.

"I'm fine. I can do my job."

Her jaw locked and her face seemed tense for a moment until her shoulders slackened and she slumped in defeat.

"Fine."

Duffy settled in my lap and calmed any urges I had momentarily, the atmosphere was thick as neither of us dared to speak. A few minutes had passed until Michy cleared her throat and spoke.

"I'm requesting reassignment."

"Why?"

My tone was level but I noted my eyebrow had rose considerably.

"I'm not going to watch you tear yourself and this team apart over Zimiri. He's done enough damage already."

"Pfft"

She gave me a glare at my reaction then shrugged her shoulders again.

"I'll be leaving by tonight. Just thought you'd want to know."

I nodded my head in her direction, she lingered behind for a few moments before sighing softly and heading up the stairs. She stopped at the door and murmured a soft goodbye. I didn't follow pursuit. We weren't that close anyway I shrugged. It didn't matter. _It never did._

_AFTER THE ARGUMENT: Sarah_

Sarah was angry – no she was _furious,_ how dare that younger agent even consider trying to make a fool of her? Just because she has a higher kill count, most of those kills were probably from bombs anyway. Part of her also felt frightened for what the agent might do or try to do to Chuck she seemed to have no boundaries. Would she tell Beckman that Chuck had shared her secret? She knew she shouldn't have pressured Chuck. Now she may lose him forever. Her head pounded with the possibilities and it took all her strength to keep herself from going through the extremes of tears or extreme anger.

If MJay tried to take Chuck away they would run, she was sure that they could still run anyway. Just they could run _with _the intersect. They really needed to discuss this, unfortunately Casey whisked Chuck away to the BuyMore immediately leaving no time to discuss any future plans.

Her hand scrubbed at the counter top vigorously in anger until she heard the freezer door open. She stood stoic for a moment and clutched the cloth tightly in her hand until she say Agent Mathews descending from Castle. She visibly relaxed noting it was not the youngest agent. Mathews had an unusual look in her eye as she came up, it put Sarah slightly on edge. She decided it best to greet the agent, she was already on bad terms with one member of the team – she didn't need to be against them both.

"Hey"

"Hi..."

Mathews seemed to be contemplating something but before Sarah could respond with a follow up question of 'how are you' or whatever you'd say to a fellow agent... Mathews spoke some surprising news.

"I'm leaving by tonight, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Oh... Is Agent Davis leaving with you?"

"No. She is not."

Sarah nodded at the news silently cursing about still having the first agent on the team still.

"It was a pleasure working with you for our short time Agent Walker, please pass my regards onto Agents Casey and Bartowski."

"Thank you, I'm happy to have met your acquaintance also. Of course I'll pass the message to Chuck and Casey."

She nodded and smiled as Mathews began to walk towards the exit of the Orange Orange. She was almost at the door now but something stopped her and caused her to turn to face Sarah again.

"Watch out for MJay. She's in over her head this time. She'll go out to kill Zimiri. She _is _compromised."

And without waiting for a response she left the Orange Orange and its sole employee stood dumbfounded at the counter. '_She is compromised'. _It echoed through her mind.

**__**

**Tidbit of magical knowledge... Ok just a mini author's note: **I know this is short but I kind of need it for my next chapter and it may seem out of place in the next chapter so I thought I'd post it before hand then finish the next chapter after work tomorrow... hopefully. Read and review :)


	18. You need a gun

**Author's Notes: **Ok I will try update this quickly so you're not left too long! :o I hope you enjoy it. I would've posted it sooner but I've had an art exam that lasted two days then a killer migraine then art preparation... SO! Read and review x3

**Chapter Eighteen**

"So this is going to go quickly, the four CIA teams will simultaneously hit the four warehouses with little activity, we shall hit the Irvine street warehouse."

Agent Walker nodded at my announcement as did Casey. Chuck just stared seemingly disinterested in the plan for the raid, Casey responded to my plan.

"Where will our backup be?"

"There won't be backup."

"No backup? That's careless-"

"No what would be careless is sending an alert to our enemy that we're there before we're ready."

Casey's brow furrowed at this and he grunted, he seemed to want to protest but stopped.

"As I was saying, Agents Casey, Walker and Mr Bartowski will enter from the front of the building whereas I'll cover the back. We'll be on com but this is a silent op, only break silence if there is no other alternative. Clear? Good."

I didn't wait for any objections, the plan had been approved by the general and didn't need their approval anyway. Just their co-operation and frankly that didn't matter either. Casey growled as I walked towards the armoury and began to prepare for the mission, my movements had become robotic as I prepared. I'd done this so many times I'd lost count. Soon Casey and Walker joined me in their preparation, I heard Sarah give Chuck a Kevlar vest and tell him to put it on. Casey tried to offer him a gun but he refused, I bit the inside of my cheek as I put guns into their holders quickly.

I grabbed another gun and walked towards Chuck, I twisted it towards myself and offered Chuck the handle.

"No guns."

"One gun. _Your_ gun."

He shook his head and stepped backwards with open palms causing me to step forward, it looked like Walker was going to step forward to stop me. I pushed the gun into his palm gently but firmly.

"Hold it."

"I'd much rather-"

"My job is to protect _the intersect_ not follow your morals."

_"Sarah"_

She responded by leading him into another room and whispering something, he nodded and walked back into the armoury to grab a gun holster. We finished our preparations without another sound, we were finished within about five minutes. I headed around the back of Castle followed by Casey, Chuck and Sarah. I'd parked the Audi around back next to the van so I could drive quicker and do the heavy lifting.

As I exited the back door I headed towards my car eliciting a grunt from Casey who headed for the door of the van. They began clambering into the van as I opened the door of the Audi, I shouted to them that I'd see them in ten minutes.

The engine burst to life quickly as did my speakers which blasted out Papa Roach at full volume. A sinister smile graced my lips as I knew that I'd kill Zimiri soon, that everything he'd done would be paid for in full. I'd not make it easy for him. I'd make him suffer. Most activity in the warehouse was in the back so it'd be easy to assume that most guards are protecting Zimiri, it also helped that my recon work before hand had proven his office was at the south east sector of the warehouse. Exactly where I was going to enter. Of course there'll be enough agents to keep Walker, Casey and Bartowski occupied whilst I solve out this mess. I laugh bitterly.

_IN THE VAN_

"Does this plan not seem strange to you?"

"Of course it's strange. That's why we'll let her do it."

Casey growled at Sarah as she expressed concern causing Chuck to voice his concern.

"But Casey-"

"Only speak when spoken to Bartowski."

Casey interrupted Chuck's protest too.

"Casey just hear me out-"

"Fine Walker."

"She's entering from the back where it appears most agents are which probably means Zimiri will be around there too. Leaving them two together in a room will be a mistake and she'll kill him-"

"And then she'll get what she deserves, let her record have a little black dot. Let her have a desk job. It's not our problem."

_IN THE AUDI_

When I'd arrived at the warehouse there were few cars near, three to be exact. A large blue van with a Mercedes Benz logo imprinted on the left hand side. A red Ferrari, which I assumed to be Zimiri's and then there was a black Suburban with no noticeable passengers. I stared at it curiously, sure people could have been transported inside but someone could also be monitoring the surroundings. I hadn't seen the Suburban on any other satellite images, the building didn't have security along the front of the warehouse meaning that the Suburban being a surveillance vehicle would made sense.

I crept towards it keeping low, most of the place was wasteland and there were few hiding spots. The previous cardboard box residences of the homeless covered the streets provided light cover until I could get next to the Suburban. The street was deserted and there seemed to be no cars, I took my chance and darted across the road towards the black Suburban. I crouched near the wheel so I would be hidden from any prying eyes. I couldn't hear any noise around me or in the vehicle. My hand reaches towards my lock picking kit until I feel my finger tips wrap around the softened leather. I grasp it tightly and bring it to my lap automatically unfolding it and grabbing my first tool. The lock is picked within a matter of seconds as I twist the tools in preparation for the enemy who may be inside.

It happens within seconds as the door opens and my body slides into the Suburban, my arm reaches towards the first occupant and drives the first tool into the neck of the guard. As the second jumps towards me I shift my weight so I tilt back and allow him his first chance to disarm me. He misses and crashes into the side of the Suburban heaving a loud 'oomph' noise as his face connects with a piece of surveillance equipment. It disorientates him for a second and it's all I need to remove the lock picking tool from his friend's neck and drive it into his skull. It lets out a sickening crack as his arms swing towards me before going limp.

I stare at the surveillance screen and see if it will aid me at all but I see it is useless, the machine has been smashed beyond repair from the second guard. I growl at my misfortune and climb out of the van wiping my lock picking kit on one of the guards' shirt on the way out. I shove the kit back into my pocket and make my way towards the warehouse. There's no surveillance along the first stretch of the warehouse however there are cameras to all the other entries. This should be fun.

_BACK IN THE VAN_

Casey drives in silence, the occasional grunt is thrown their way but he does not insist on starting conversation. She seizes her moment and inches closer to Chuck whispering softly.

"MJay knows."

"About what?"

His brow furrows in confusion.

"About you telling me, I don't know how. She just does."

"Well-"

His voice was raising as he spoke.

"Sssh-keep your voice down!"

She whispers harshly.

"We don't want Casey to hear."

"Sorry, what do you mean she knows? How could she?"

"I don't know, she just said it as she went up. Whether it was a lucky guess or what."

A heavy silence choked the atmosphere.

"Will I be put in a bunker?"

"I don't know Chuck..."

_BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE_

I creep towards the edge of the warehouse, the perimeter is approximately three metres wide and the cameras are attached on the top walls. The blind spots are the actual warehouse wall. I flatten my back and shiver at the cold metal contacting my back. I begin to slither across the surface of the warehouse at a stealthy pace. I make sure I don't make noise as I increase my pace, I don't want to alert them. It's not long until I'm at the opposite side of the warehouse. I make sure my back is firmly placed before peering my head cautiously around the corner. My hand subconsciously goes for my throwing knives as I spot the next set of security guards. They seemed to be having a conversation.

"But Scott _then_ I said to Harry that if we're coming clean then I'm-"

I guess the Scott would never know that the other guard said to Harry as the first of my throwing knives impaled the first guard in the neck. The blood spurt out messily covering Scott until I threw my next knife which struck the guard (called Scott) in the neck before he could alert anyone else. As the two fell I moved quickly not bothering to crouch down to avoid any intrusive eyes, I'd alerted them anyway if they were watching surveillance. I pulled my knives out of the two guards and wiped their blood onto their shirts growling at their audacity to bleed on _my _knives.

"HEY!"

I swivelled around quickly sending a knife towards the owner of the voice in unison, the knife impacts him in the throat like the previous victims. I growled to myself. If they didn't know before they certainly do now. The voice came from another guard on the warehouse's back entrance stairs... He could be Harry... I walked up the stairs quickly taking two at a time. I pulled the knife out of the guards neck not even bothering to control the disgusted impression I currently have on my face.

I tuck the knives into their sheaths and pull out one of my first Colts, attaching the silencer as I move towards the first door. I slowly twist the door knob until I hear a click. As soon as I hear this I push the door open, gun at the ready, and scope the room. I acknowledge I've entered a security room and the guards are in a heated discussion, they don't even see me enter the room. They're also facing away from the video feeds for the warehouse. I squeeze off seven shots each hitting their target in the head in rapid succession. I reload quickly and move forward towards the screens.

From the surveillance I count another eleven guards in the next room, I can't see any image of Zimiri but he's probably so paranoid that he won't allow himself to be recorded by the surveillance. I check that no guards are in the room alive that I have missed then I exit quickly. I head towards another door attaching another silencer on my second Colt and repeat the process of slowly turning the door knob until I hear the click. I count to three and shove the opened door so the door swings open. I squeeze off seven shots from each of the Colts leaving three of my victims with two bullet wounds in their heart. As much as I personally prefer knives guns are quicker.

I stalked the empty room kicking away and weapons from the dead guards until they were collected in a pile in the corner by the door. I reload my Colts as I enter another room, there is one guard there who is greeted by a bullet between his eyes. I guess this is the last guard as I tuck my Colts back into their holsters and head towards the only door unopened in the newly entered room. I wonder what I'll do when I get to Zimiri for a moment, whether I should spare his life or kill him but even with my conscience fighting I know I'll kill him.

Flashes of Project Ohio and all the problems he has caused come back to me causing the rage bubble inside me as I feel my body preparing for battle. I take a deep breath and charge towards the door. My foot connects with the cheap wooden material and the door comes crashing down. As I enter I see that he knows who I am and the look of sheer horror causes him to falter. His movements are _so_ obvious as he reaches for his gun from behind his desk.

I throw myself towards him over the desk and stop his efforts roughly throwing it to the other side of the surprisingly large room.

_"Remember me?"_

I spit venomously at him as he visibly shrinks knowing the looming torture.

_BACK IN THE VAN_

"Casey are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes this is the Irvine warehouse from Chuck's intel."

Sarah's nose scrunched in confusion.

"But I don't see MJay's car... Or anyone's car for that matter."

The van comes to a halt and Sarah jumps out and quickly heads towards the warehouse.

"WALKER!"

The warehouse is seemingly large and the door is old and deteriorating, not a good place for any agent to hide, there is an old lock on the door which with a tug comes lose immediately. Sarah pulls the chains from the door as Casey's footsteps become louder. With one heave the door opens as if it had been used recently.

"She sent us to the wrong warehouse."

Sarah growled heading towards the lone object in the warehouse. A chair with a note attached, she snatches it from the chair and rips it open._ I guess Chuck didn't need that gun after all. _Sarah growls below her breath. _She planned it all. _The gun. The warehouse. The car. Everything.

"Walker!"

"Yeah?"

"She's at the Lankershim Boulevard warehouse."

"How'd you know?"

"My guns have tracers."

Sarah turned to Casey with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? I like my guns. Look here she is."

He gestured her over as she leaned over his arm to see the tracker.

"Why does it say Betty?"

"That's the gun's name."

_BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE_

Zimiri walked backwards until he was against the wall, he didn't seem the type to be nervous but for some reason he was rather squirmy.

"I'll talk. I'll tell you everything I know."

"I don't want your information."

I growled.

"But your boss does and people will come and-"

I laughed bitterly.

"No one's coming for you. I made sure of that."

__

Read and review :o Because if you don't I'll get MJay to come at night and pay you a surprise visit... And whilst she's there NO you may NOT slap her.


	19. For all you've done

**Author's Notes: **I'm not crazy... Just thought I'd remind you before you read this because I'm not psychotic... Ok maybe just a LITTLE bit! Ok so read and review x3

**Chapter Nineteen**

"You know how long I've planned this _Dale?_ How many times I've imagined your death?"

Zimiri tried to slither further away but his back was still against the wall, I growled at his silence.

"ANSWER ME ZIMIRI"

I shouted grabbing his shirt front and throwing him over the table with strength I didn't know I even possessed. His body landed with sickening crunch, he then spit onto the floor a crimson colour causing me to laugh.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

I walked towards him quickly and delivered a well placed kick to his abdomen causing him to wince in pain.

"No"

He spat out angrily.

"You see Zimiri I've been told you're a part of The Ring."

Recognition flashed on his face as he looked into my eyes.

"I can tell you about them but I want my life."

"Not in a position to argue here-"

I barked

"As I was saying, you're a part of The Ring, and _elder _in fact but you see I don't believe that at all."

I sent another powerful kick into his abdomen causing him to cry out in pain,

"You see Zimiri, you're weak. You're a link The Ring wouldn't want."

"You insolent little bitch-"

I delivered yet another powerful kick into his abdomen.

"Don't piss me off Zimiri."

I walked back towards his desk pondering for a moment, before speaking again.

"You know I have a present for you? All this time I wanted to make sure you could feel it. Feel what you did to me."

I turned sharply and snarled as I spoke until I saw a sickly smile on Zimiri's face taunting me. I reached behind my back with both hands drawing two incredible large knives causing his face to pale considerably.

"Not so funny now?"

I asked sarcastically as I walked towards him slowly swinging the knives back and forth, long gone was the time for talk and now was the time for him to regret what he'd done.

"Stand up."

He lay on the floor and stared defiantly at me.

"STAND THE FUCK UP."

I moved quickly as I sliced his left arm with one of the knives quickly eliciting a cry of pain, he stared at me again as I sliced his arm.

"I'm not going to ask again."

He exhaled sharply and clambered to his feet slowly, he brushed off some dirt from his shoulder with distaste and spoke with a heavily accented voice that he'd previously hidden.

"Now what Agent Davis? You want me to do a tap dance?"

His voice was laced with sarcasm and a Russian accent, I cocked my head to the side and smiled bitterly. Gone was his act of being a scared man who wanted his life, instead it was replaced with a cool, confident shell of a man who welcomed a challenge. He tapped his foot impatiently until I threw him one of my knives.

"Fight for your life."

I barked angrily. He adapted a fencing like pose whereas I stood still anticipating his first movement. He dove forward as I slid left missing the knife by a few centimetres as I flicked my wrist in his direction causing my knife to connect with the cold metal of his. Regaining my stance as he stared at my knife.

"You've been training."

He commented bitterly.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch."

He darted forward again as I stepped back and clashed the metal of the blades violently then delivering a sharp jab to his arm eliciting a grunt of pain and recognition of crimson spilling down his arm. He stared at it angrily and went forward again causing me to dodge and being my assault a sI charged towards him spinning the blade deflecting his movements. I sliced his abdomen in boredom.

"You know I thought this would be a challenge."

He jumped back and stared at me defiantly before laughing then spitting out some more blood.

"You could always join us."

I launched myself at him slicing his arms then twisting behind him stabbing him sharply on the opposite side of his kneecap until he fell on his knees screaming in pain.

"I would_ NEVER _join _YOU!_"

I spat angrily dragging his knife out of his clutched palm.

"Face it Agent Davis you and me we're the same."

I sliced into his torso and he elicited a grunt.

"You're proving it right now. We're exactly the same."

I felt my breathing increase and my eyes begin to harden as he laughed, a laugh that echoed through the entire warehouse. He was laughing at me. Laughing at what he'd done. My knuckles were now white from grasping the knives until I stared at his amused eyes. He was _smiling. _So I did what I came here to do. I thrust the knife into his shoulder blade and dragged it down about two inches. He screamed in pain until his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a smelling salt holding it underneath his nose.

"I want you to be awake for this."

I grinned sickly pulling the knives back and slicing his torso several times in quick succession. He screamed in pain again as I pulled the knives back and pushed them into his thighs dragging across for a few inches until he lost consciousness again. I know I shouldn't be doing this. I pull some more smelling salts under his nose until he wakes up.

"How does it feel? Knowing I'm going to end your life?"

His eyes are unfocused as he attempts to stare at me, his speech is slurred.

"Feels good does it?"

I trace one of the knives along his face then dig it deeper until a line of crimson graces his face. I slice into his torso again.

"Now this next part... I imagine it's going to hurt you the most."

I smiled as I traced the knife towards his manly pride slowly pushing the knife until it pierced through his trousers. His eyes were wide and stared down, he seemed paralysed in pain as I dug the knife down listening to his screams until there was silence. I pulled out more salts and waved them under his nose.

"That hurt a lot didn't it?"

I sliced both his arms angrily and then his torso before throwing one knife to the side. I thrust the final knife back and stare him in the eyes.

"For all you've done."

I push the knife into his rib cage towards the left and drag it up to his heart as blood pours out of his mouth and his breathing stops.

_BACK IN THE VAN_

"Casey stop here! There's her car."

The van began to screech to a halt but had not yet stopped when Sarah jumped out of the car.

"Damn it Walker."

Casey growled until the van stopped causing Chuck to sprint off after Casey.

"Morons."

He pulled out his gun and knew he had to do this the clean way, by the looks of things Sarah and Chuck were going to the back where MJay was so the front was uncovered. He shot the chain to the warehouse door and dragged the door open meeting four surprised guards. He did love gun play. The shooting began.

_BACK WITH MJAY_

I withdrew the knife and wiped the blood off on Zimiri's shirt heaving a sigh of satisfaction knowing he could never harm anyone else. I sneered at his body in disgust and looked in his pockets for anything useful. To my shock I found a phone which appeared circular in design with a touch screen, generally described a 'Ring phone'. I threw it on the desk and retrieved my second knife. I wiped the blood off on Zimiri's shirt again then pushed the knives back into their home behind my back.

I hear the drum of footsteps in the distance and pull out one of my Colts quickly and make my way towards the door of the office next to the door. It all happens in seconds, the door swings open and I launch on the assailant and drag my arm over their throat and put the gun to their head. The second pair of footsteps quickly comes to a halt when I back into the room. He spots my hostage.

"For Christ sake Davis it's Sarah"

Sarah struggled under my grasp as I tightened my hold.

"MJay just let go of Sarah and then we can deal with this-"

"Is that Zimiri?"

Sarah glanced in his direction drawing Chuck's eyes towards the carved carcass of a man, ignoring their comments.

"Ok Chuck you're going to move out of the way of the door and I'm going to walk out of here and just to make sure this goes to plan I'm taking your girlfriend. Follow my instructions and she'll be unharmed."

His eyes widened and he reached into his gun holster pulling out his gun clicking off the safety.

"No. Casey will be here."

He stammers as his gun levels towards me.

"We both know you're not going to shoot that gun."

"No you don't."

He speaks with a new found confidence and stands taller than usual.

"You won't risk her life for it though will you?"

His eyes flicked to Sarah's face and his resolve seems to weaken as he backs away from the door slowly lowering his gun.

"Just don't hurt her."

It happens when I'm about half way towards the door, his eyes flicked to the back of his head then in a matter of seconds the gun lifts up towards me and my hand grasps Sarah's throat tighter. Then there's a flash. Then everything goes black.

__

**Author's Notes: **DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Read and review.


End file.
